


Thisk - A Star Wars Story

by TheLoneMandalorian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Book: Star Wars: Thrawn Series: Alliances, Book: Star Wars: Thrawn Series: Thrawn, Chiss, Chiss family, Clan Saxon, Eli Vanto - Freeform, F/M, Great Purge, In a Galaxy Far Far Away, Karyn Faro - Freeform, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Clan, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian OC, Mandalorian family, OC, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Space Adventure, This Is The Way, Thrawn, Thrawn is a dad, the empire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneMandalorian/pseuds/TheLoneMandalorian
Summary: Mitth'isk'ilehlikoli, or simply 'Thisk' is a young Chiss who possesses the Second Sight. When her father is exiled and her mother sacrifices herself to save her, Thisk finds solace among a group of Mandalorians, who indoctrinate her as a Foundling. She discovers just how massive the Galaxy and it's Empire truly is. She wants nothing more than to prove herself worthy to her clan and to keep her home planet away from the Empire's touch. The latter may prove difficult when she finds a certain Chiss Grand Admiral and suddenly her allegiances may not be as secure as she thought.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

_**"Thisk" a star wars story** _

**Prologue**

When it comes to challenges, people often face them when they are ready for them. They come fully prepared, or at least aware of the situation. This readiness makes them easily adaptable and flexible when it comes to such challenges. 

I was neither. Not at the age of 9. 

At that age my world turned upside down in less than 10 months.

We had always lived on a peaceful planet out in the unknown regions. I remember my village in my earlier years. 

It has rolling mountains, cold air, Snow, and a variety of flora and fauna that is unlike anything in the galaxy. It was untouched by the war that scorched the rest of the universe.

I was not aware of this war, not too many of my people were. 

We were just at home here, on a planet I may never return. 

The thing I really remembered before the events that twisted my life around was my family. My mother and my father were very loving parents. I remember how beautiful my mother was.

I only remember the melody, but my mother used to sing to me when I was little. She was well-respected by everyone, and in her own way had leadership qualities that matched my father's.

My father was apart of the Ascendancy, and whom I greatly respected and loved. 

I distinctly remember going on long walks when I was a smaller child (admittedly I was mostly carried on those walks) through the meadows of the night butterflies that glowed green in the setting sun. And the times he would tell me about the beauty of art.

My father would take time off just for me, I remember patiently waiting every day for his return. 

If I still believed in love, I would say those moments of reunification would be the closest thing I ever felt.

One day, however, my father did not return. No one would tell me what happened. My mother had fallen into despair. 

She told me he had been exiled off the planet. She didn’t tell me I'd never see him again. She didn’t have to. It is a child-like tendency to assume the worst, and I knew it was a futile attempt to ever see him again. 

My mother didn't give up hope though. She was stubborn that way. 

She took the next flight off-world and we lived on several trading ships for a few years. That's also where I learned some words in Basic. In two years, my mother had traveled around the outskirts of Wild Space. She never heard or caught sight of my father again. 

I did hear, however, war stories and stories of ancient warriors called Jedi, from the many people we traded with. My mother disliked that I talked about the spaces beyond Wild Space. 

"Your people will need you, Mitth'isk'ilehlikoli." She would say in a firm but maternal tone. "You won't understand it yet, but you will be needed." 

She was right. I didn’t understand.

Not until I realized later that she had probably planned to put me into the academy the next year.

If there was ever a need to join the academy, it was to later fight against the Grysks. 

The nomads had been trying to hunt down my people. 

They had all seemed so far off. It was space after all, and being naive in my thoughts, though we were perfectly safe. 

My mother had knowingly put us in danger to find my father. Looking back, and with the most well-meaning intentions when I say, that I am not sure I was entirely the naive one. 

I don't hold it against her. She was looking for her other half while doing what she could to support us both. However, I had given up hope of finding my father before my mother had. I knew that in the vast expanse of space, that finding him would be impossible if there was anything left to be found. 

On that fateful day. A ship had come out of hyperspace just in front of ours. I had watched all the commotion with interest and followed the crowds. I came across the spaceport at the front of the ship and saw it for the first time.

A Grysk command ship… my mother who had followed behind me paled at the sight. 

"Thisk, Nah viz ch'at ch'tra!" She grabbed my wrist and ran. 

"Ch'acan'b, Veo?" I asked in a panic. I didn’t know what was happening, and the chaos made it impossible to think.

"Hah ch'aah to, Grysks!" My mother replied. I shivered, the tales creeping into my mind. 

I had started running beside her to the escape pods.

Unfortunately everyone else on the merchant's vessel was thinking the same thing. 

They flocked and shouted, curses and hisses of pods being closed off joined in the clamor.

There weren't enough people for the pods they had. Somebody had shot someone else to get aboard.

That was the first time I trembled. 

Then there was the overhead system blaring alarms and warnings.

"Ch'azast, tascarah nah tusbi ch'itkashn." The warning was on repeat. 

There were few children on the ship, those that were younger made their presence known by wails and screams. 

Fighting had broken out over the pods, desperate people were fighting each other. It had been the first act of war I had ever seen and I was horrified to see how two people, of the same race, could fight or even kill another for his own survival. 

There were bodies on the floor, those that were trampled, or killed for a spot in an escape pod. 

My mother's grip tightened on my arms, I couldn’t feel my fingers but I didn't complain. Her strength gave me comfort as we ran down the isles, the end of the row of escape pods were fast approaching, if they couldn't find one available soon, they'd be at the mercy of the Grysks. 

Suddenly my arm, followed by my body was swung around and shoved into an escape pod. 

"csen'ai!" I had screamed for my mother. My mother was trying to close the door but I was trying to crawl out. Someone from behind me had grabbed me and tried to pull me away from the door. 

"Ch'ah ch'acah vah ch'eo en'kin" She said. I saw tears in my mother's eyes for the second time in my life. Her face was pained, she grew pale and the light in her eyes dimmed. "Ch'ah ch'acah vah, Thisk." She mouthed as the door closed. 

For the first time in my life, I felt raw emotion. I screamed, an agonizing, horrible cry of pain and sorrow as I watched my mother's pallid, mournful face become smaller as the vastness of space became bigger.

I was never the same since then….

But my story had continued. 

I had not been alone in that pod, and for that, I thank the stars. 

There were ten others cramped, all adults and some seniors, all the same race as myself. 

They had tried to make contact with the Ascendency but to no avail. There was also a fear that too many transmissions might attract Grysks. No one knew what part of space we were in. None of them were pilots or navigators, or even engineers. They were farmers, merchants, and the elderly passing through. 

Almost all of them had tried to comfort me in my mourning, and they said a few prayers for my mother. 

She was gone, and my father was too. I didn't know where to go, or what to do. I was alone.

We had spent days in the escape pod. Thirst and starvation killed off many before a ship came and picked up the pod. As the light streamed in the pod, letting in the warm fresh air, I saw the outline of a helmet with a T- shaped visor, and shining armor.

My first look at the Mandalorians…

  
Nah viz ch'at ch'tra- We have to go

Ch'acan'b, Veo?- Wait, Why

Hah ch'aah to Grysks - it’s the grysks

-Ch'azast, tascarah nah tusbi ch'itkashn- Warning, unauthorized door opening, 

csen'ai - mother

Ch'ah ch'acah vah- I love you

ch'eo en'kin- My daughter

**Thank you so much for reading my first piece of posted fan fiction! I plan on posting twice weekly if at all possible. Happy Coronacation!**


	2. A New Life

**Chapter 1**

**A new life**

Thisk had operated the controls on the Tantalus a few times before. But flying was still a difficult concept for her. Krid Nov gave half a laugh at her apprehension. She stared at the console. It was confusing even now, she needed to memorize the controls. 

"Still terrible with flying?" Krid asked. She refused to answer. She didn’t want to inflate his ego any more than it had been. 

"Perhaps I won't need to fly." She replied briskly, glancing at the controls. 

"Perhaps you should practice." Krid replied. She stared at him through his visor. It was sandy- yellow-colored, with blue markings and stripes. His armor had seen many battles, not all were Krid's own. His armor belonged to his grandfather, whereas hers has been collected from Beskar reserved for Foundlings. She had meant to re-paint it when she got it, but at first didn't feel right in it. 

"You need to practice." Abzoj Nov's deep voice entered the room. The man was tall, and very strong, his armor too was a sort of sandy- color, but it was darker, with more silver beskar shinning through. Green patterns with an origin she was not familiar with donned his armor and vizor.

"I am…" She struggled trying to find the words. Basic was still very difficult for her. "Experiencing trouble." 

It had been two years since She was found by the Mandalorians. They too had just escaped a terrible event that happened on their home world. They invited her in as their own, though the language barrier kept her in the dark for a long time. 

Very few grown Mandalorians have seen her real face. Abzoj was one of them. 

At first he had been hesitant. She understood why. She was a whole different species, with a different language. She remembers the event well, how could she forget anything from that time?

_She tried to turn over. her body was weak, the air was cold. Thisk had sat with her legs to my chest on the floor for so long, trying to retain heat. It was a poor attempt. She had forgotten how long she had laid there. Hours? A day? It was impossible to tell. Though her stomach burned, food was far from her mind. The smell of death was starting to gather in the air._

_It wouldn't be long until they all smelled like that… she thought mournfully. She would be grateful if it would just come quickly, but she was not one to get what she wanted._

_She shivered… dehydration had caused her headaches for a few days._

_The others… She thought worriedly. She slowly turned my neck to see who was still alive, or who looked alive._

_The pod had been quiet for several hours. She said a silent prayer that she was not the only living thing left in the pod._

_"Wunki amanta….. Wunki amanta, alangoli?" Her voice sounded small in the ship. She listened. She heard at least two other passengers moan or whimper a reply._

_Only two? There are eleven of us… only two? She closed my eyes in quiet dignity. Please get it over with…_

_Suddenly the ship lurched._

_Someone gasped in surprise, but no one moved._

_The gryks… at least they will be kinder than suffocation, starvation or dehydration._

_She felt relief even before the door opened._

_When it did, bright, warm light shined on her face. she didn’t make any movements. She didn't understand the words that followed._

_"What the..? What are…" Someone gasped. "What are they..?" Same a whisper._

_"Abzoj.. The bodies in the door way.." Someone muttered, a woman's voice. "looks like they were refugees of some kind."_

_"What is their kind?" Abzoj muttered._

_"We have to help."_

_Help.. She knew that word. It was a Basic word. These people spoke Basic!_

_"H-h-help…" She struggled with the foreign word. "H-help."_

_"Ny'anga, get the stretcher and the medical droid." Abzoj ordered. There was a fair amount of shuffling being done._

_"Hello? Who.. Who's alive?" Abzoj asked._

_"Asozu… Asozu… help." she added her voice to the rest._

_"Oh boy.." Abzoj muttered. She felt his shadow over my face. She tried to open her eyes, hoping not to be discarded with the corpses._

_"Help." she moaned weakly. Her crimson eyes meeting the vizor for the first time._

_"Don’t worry. You're safe. My name is Abzoj, we're going to get you out of here." She didn't understand what he said, but his stance looked less defensive._

_Rescue… She thought. She had not accounted for that. Whatever strange fate the universe had set up for her, she didn't understand it at all._

_After clearing the bodies, and setting her up on their ship in a medical room. The room was not a very clean one. Her skeptical eyes ran along the exposed pipes and dim, dusty lights. She got to take a look at her rescuer. Thought he didn’t seem aggressive, or otherwise, offensive, she remained cautious._

_"You don’t understand me do you?" Abzoj said, after giving a small speech she couldn't comprehend. "what language do you speak?"_

_Language, She knew that one._

_"Sy bisti." She replied. "Lan…guage…"_

_"Language?" he offered. She nodded._

_"Sy bisti." She confirmed._

_"I've never heard of Sy Bisti before." Abzoj said. "Where are you from?" She blinked at him. She didn’t understand. The fact She couldn’t see his face made it difficult to take facial cues._

_"Lets try this…" he looked at an old data pad. "I'm not seeing anything like Sy Bisti." the man sighed. A clear sign of frustration emitted from his body, but not anger.''_

_Abzoj looked up at her upon noticing she was studying him._

_"you're young, maybe 10 years? What happened to your ship?"_

_"Ship.. Phanyake." Her mouth tightened in frustration. How could she explain what happened to the ship? She racked my brain for the words she did know. "invaders… Gryks… death.. Ship" She despised herself for appearing so primitive, but she needed to give answers, to receive answers._

_"Gryks… those are people?"_

_She nodded._

_"Death people." she added._

_"So you had to escape?" was that the word she was looking for? she focused harder. Most of the trading and the stories and the small lessons in Basic, were small quick teaching moments._

_"Family… death.." She glanced down at my lap trying to block her mother's face out of my mind._

_"Your family? So those people you were with, they were strangers?"_

_Strangers.. That’s another one. His words didn’t make any sense, how did he get from family to strangers? She slid off the chair. The man with the helmet appeared to be alarmed at her sudden movements. She was a little wobbly and her head spun. It took her a moment to gather herself. Then she moved about the small room._

_It was dirty, dusty, and very dim. She looked at the walls. Grime, dust and other things had gathered on the walls. She raised her hand started drawing._

_Her drawing was the ship being attacked, then the escape pod. Then she drew eleven tally marks, and smeared off nine of those marks._

_"Nine bodies in the pod, you were in there for a while, huh?" his tone was sympathetic. "What's your species?" She knew that one as well._

_She wrote it down in her best Basic._

_"Chiss." She replied turning to him._

_"I've never heard of you before, or seen anything quite like you. You must be from Wild Space, or perhaps even further?"_

_She nodded at the mention of Wild Space._

_"My name is Abzoj." He wrote his name down, so she turned back to the wall and wrote out her own name._

_Abzoj was apprehensive._

_"I, Mitth'isk'ilehlikoli." she gestured to myself. The apprehensiveness didn’t waiver from Abzoj. He then proceeded to crudely pronounce the name._

_Her lips twitched into a smile._

_"Mitth'isk'ilehlikoli." she corrected. He shook his head and tried again._

_"Mitthsk co lei coli?" he tried. her amusement didn't end, but she turned back. She smeared away the rest of the name, revealing an easier one._

_"Thisk." She gestured to herself._

_"Thisk, now that is name I can do." There was a lightness in his tone, despite clearly being a strong warrior._

_She spent the next few weeks, learning their language and recovering from my malnourishment. She was told to stay in the room, and with the weapons they carried, she didn’t argue. They treated her well and were genuinely interested in her and her race. She only met Abzoj, and Ny'anga._

_They told her, (to the best of their abilities) that they were Mandalorians, a group people with strong ties, rules, and obligations. More or less, it was a sort of religion. She was fascinated by their armor, and they let her examine a few pieces._

_Mandalorian armor was called Beskar, as she learned, and it was traded down from family member to family member and sometimes, to foundlings._

_Foundlings, Thisk discovered, were children found and brought up indoctrinated into the ways of Mandalore._

_She found that she could not go back now, all the pain and sorrow of what was left for her back... back where? The trade ship they temporarily lived on was gone by now._

_There was no where for her to go. No one to turn to. Accept, them, the Mandalorians._

_After five days on the ship and looking at an old helmet, Abzoj and Ny'anga told her she could keep it, If she wished to stay with them._

_And she did._

_From that day on, not a living soul has ever seen her face. Every inch of her had been covered up, so no one could see what she was._

_It didn't matter to her however, she was one of them. She had a new place, a new people, and a new direction for her life._

_She was a Mandalorian._

"Practice, ensures you won't end up dead." Abzoj nodded towards the controls. "You've flown before Thisk, I trust you to fly as much as anyone." 

Thisk nodded. She sat down at the controls and began to fly manually. 

"let's make the jump." Abzoj ordered. She glanced up, checked fuel reserves; Turned on the compressor, checked the navigation screen, Her mind went into overdrive as her fingers gracefully but with purpose orchestrated the jump.

The blue glittering light reflected off her vizor in no time. As the Tantalus loomed through hyperspace, the peaceful hum of the ship resumed. And quiet descended on the room.

They had been watching… they were, stunned.. 

Nothing she did she thought was out of the ordinary. 

"I joined the proper hyperspace lane, correct?" Thisk asked. 

"Yes, you did. Well done." Abzoj replied mechanically. Krid shook his head and turned to face the window. Abzoj nodded with his final aproval before turning out of the cockpit. With autopilot automatically engaged she stood up and faced Krid.

At twelve years old, she was taller than he was at thirteen. 

"He thinks a lot of you, you know." Krid said dryly. 

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"It is if you’re his son." He said sourly. "You did great, fantastic, in fact." He said, his tone genuine. "For only your third time." he added. "I still flounder around looking for the hyperdrive activation button."

"It's right-"

"I know, you're great with navigation, but could you try not to show off? A few minutes ago, you weren't sure you could do it, but you did."

She was puzzled.

 _He is jealous.. His fists, not entirely clenched, but slightly twitch in anticipation. His gaze fixed on the window, his stance is relaxed_. 

_Could she not be such a damn show off all the time? My dad certainly gives her a lot of respect for not even being a real Mandalorian._

Thisk was appalled, and awe-struck. Had she just... accessed his thoughts? 

"I was not trying to, show off, Krid." She replied clearly. "I was hesitant to look bad in front of you, should I mess up."

Krid turned to her.

"Really?" he snorted. "You didn’t want to look bad.. in front of.. me?"

"Of course." I replied with a hidden smile. "You're talented in combat, I admire you. My concern was should my navigation skills prove, inadequate, I would hate to think what your opinion of me would be."

_His posture seems curious._

_I hadn't expected that.._ His thoughts were a combination of flattery and guilt.

"I-.." His voice trailed off. "My opinion of you isn't measured by your skill, Thisk." 

She knew exactly how she was measured in his opinion. In his eyes, she wasn't a Mandalorian, she may very well be at the very bottom of his opinion. 

She would seek to correct that. She would prover herself worthy to wear this armor, the same as he does. 

Mandalorian isn't just a race, it is a creed. One she confidently hoped to proclaim.

**I promise you, the next one will be more interesting, but I just needed to get this one out of the way! Thanks for reading!**


	3. New Deal

**Chapter 2**

**A New Deal**

Thisk stood beside Krid waiting for their client inside. Krid shuffled his feet.

"How long do you think Abzoj will take?" Krid muttered. Thisk gave him a side glance and picked up a commotion inside. 

"Not long." She pulled out her pistols and nodded towards the door. Krid opened it before following her inside.

At the same moment, four security guards had pulled their weapons on Abzoj. Who raised his hands to the guards, but took a step back.

"Great timing." Abzoj muttered.

"I try." Thisk replied with a hidden smirk behind her helmet. 

"You… you cannot do this!" Their employer, Wunn Bor, a Togruta with a sharp sense of justice but loads of money, was in a fit.

"We did the job, we'll take our pay now." Abzoj demanded firmly. Thisk kept her concentration on the guards, something told her she wasn't going to need to fire, but she kept her stance nonetheless.

"One more task and you'll have it." He declared.

"Now. Bor. Favors weren't in the deal." There was a stare down. Thisk kept her posture straight, she was calculating, slowly turning her head to the most likely attacker. A Rodian had a his blaster fixed on her, but he was shaking. The chances were he'd shoot off to the right, if she rolled to the left she could effectively take him.

His partner beside him looked small and distracted, she could get to him first without him even pulling the trigger. 

She was confident, Krid could take the other two on his side. 

"Here's what's going to happen, all of you know you can't take one of us, let alone three, so I suggest that you start talking real quick before I take my money without asking a second time." Abzoj threatened. 

Wunn Bor's orange lips tightened into a strained smile. 

"I can make you a better offer." 

"I don’t think that-"

"Keep talking." Krid cut in. "We'll listen." 

"Smart that one." Bor smiled tightly. "If I were to give you you're next assignment, I could pay you double." He eyed each Mandalorian in the room. "Each of you." 

Thisk studied him. He was confident, trying to make contact, no fidgeting or anything. 

_He doesn’t not wish to fight, or harm anyone, he earnestly needs a certain job to be done, he's missing someone._

"He's telling the truth." Thisk said. She lowered her weapons. Krid and Abzoj glanced at her, and proceeded to do the same. 

"You're keen." Bor commented. "And correct. The truth is I am looking for someone. His name is Krirr, he was last seen at Glayzings.. No one's seen him since. Chances are though he's somewhere in the upper levels, getting wasted or something else. So, are you interested?"

"Is that all you have on him?" Abzoj asked. 

"Of course not, but I want know if we have a deal first."

"Why not offer us this in the first place? If he's this important to you, why did you hesitate?" Thisk asked. Her voice was the only calm one in the room, which made her presence seem unnatural.

Bor grinned at her. 

"Because of you." He said. "You clearly have good judgement. You ask the right questions. If there's anyone I trust to bring Krirr in, it would be you. Of course, any Mandalorian would suffice, but you three appear very capable, you finished the last one quicker than I expected. This should easy money for you." He gestured to the trio. 

"You've got a deal." Abzoj said grudgingly. Bor smiled wryly. 

"I've got an old fashioned fob. I assumed the older of you would know how it works?" Bor looked at Abzoj, who stood two heads taller than Krid. 

"I'm familiar." Abzoj muttered as Bor pulled the device out. 

It was a small electronic- remote shaped device with an antennae. 

"When it starts to chirp, you're close, the faster the chirps, the closer you are. I'd say it works from…. about five hundred yards?" he guessed. "Anyway, once you find him, bring him here. He won't come willingly, but he is not to be harmed. Clear?" 

The Mandalorians nodded. Bor handed the fob over to Abzoj.

"Just so we're clear, if we come back and we find you're not here with our money… we won't hesitate to-"

"Enough, Krid." Thisk silenced. "Our employer here needs the client, he wont do anything… reckless." 

Bor gave a slow nod in her direction. 

"Very wise for someone so young, may you have luck on your mission." Thisk turned and lead the way out side. She felt Krid frustration. Abzoj was resolute and got onto his speeder bike. 

Thisk did the same, and started the engines. The city, among the smog, was perhaps one of the most dirties city she'd been too. Bikes and other small craft darted this was and that trying to get to another place in a hurry. 

"What does the fob do?" Thisk asked casually, although she could have easily guessed. 

"It detects DNA, our target is, unfortunately nowhere near us." 

"Great!" Krid replied sarcastically. "What do we do know?"

"We investigate." Thisk replied simply. "I suggest we start with the place he mentioned; Glayzing's. Let's find out if anyone's seen him."

"It's 16 clicks north east of here." Abzoj informed. "Lets go." The engine roared to life, and zoomed ahead. Thisk and Krid followed not far behind. 

Glayzing's wasn't upper levels. Thisk noticed. It was a level lower than that. If the target is more likely in the Upper Levels, the question is why?

Thisk knew the target was important to Bor, it was his son after all. His mind had been busy with his thought of finding him. She didn’t meet too many people who genuinely cared for someone. It had always been a sort of relationship where only one person benefitted.

Even at the age of fourteen, she learned a lot about the galaxy in the last five years. She knew how corrupt and how beautiful the galaxy could be. 

What she didn’t know, or couldn't understand, was how she could see into people's minds. 

Surely that wasn't a Chiss thing, was it?

If it was, how could she not have been told about it?

The mustard yellow air of Courosant didn't give off the right feeling of homeliness unlike most worlds. It was sick, and Thisk felt sorry for the people who had to live here and all the way down in the lower levels. A loud transport vehicle called her out of her thoughts. 

She glanced at it, and stared. 

Stormtroopers… the white armor had caught her off guard. 

As their vehicle matched her speed, she saw they all turned to look at her with curiosity. 

She trusted herself to not do anything that would permit an attack, but she nonetheless had a feeling. Krid pulled up beside her on the other side.

"I see them." Thisk said, sensing he was going say something obvious.

"What are they doing down here?" Krid growled. 

"Official business, they're more than likely here to keep up Imperial appearances." 

"Great." Krid grunted. 

If there's anyone who hated the Empire, it was most Mandalorians. The Great Purge on Mandalore, the event which caused Clan Nov to escape from to eventually find Thisk, was fresh in everyone's minds. Mandalorians had been scattered and forced into the shadows.

Mandalorians were the only real threat to the Empire because of their connections, tactics and skill. 

They could, according to legends, even hold their own against jedi. 

Such a threat, therefore, caught the eyes of the Empire. And this was the result.

Thousands dead or lost. 

Fortunately, Clan Nov had been able to find work; odd jobs here and there. 

They made little, but enough to support the _Tantalus_ and it's small crew. 

_If Baso were here, she wouldn't hesitate to take them on_. Thisk thought. The hot headed Mandalorian had quickly become her adversary, over nothing more than petty dislike. 

Baso was brutal in training, and always wanted to take a swing at the "Foundling". 

Thisk had been the only Foundling so far in Clan Nov, it was an honor to her, but obviously Baso didn't think so.   
  
The carrier vehicle had picked up speed an the Stormtroopers were out of sight soon. 

Clearly, they didn't think picking fights with Mandalorians was a good use of their time.

"If only I could a swing at them.." Krid muttered angrily.

"You'd only piss them off." Abzoj shouted from the front. 

"Yea, but it'd be worth it."

"Would it really matter that much to you?" Thisk said. "To know full well your small fight doesn’t end the battle?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" Krid muttered. 

"Down here." Abzoj commanded. They turned off into quieter lane. A loud neon sign that read: Glayzings, was just up ahead.  
  
"Fantastic." She commented. She didn't know what she was expecting, but it still caught her off guard.

Of course it was a bar, and it wasn't very busy, especially for a night before the weekend. 

"We're going to stand out." Thisk noted as they parked out side. 

"That's why we're staying out here." Abzoj stated. Thisk glanced at him. Krid was upset as he got off his bike He faced his father. 

"You're going send her into a bar?" Krid said, "Without-"

"Thisk reads people much better than any one of us." Abzoj interrupted. Thisk dismounted her bike and stood next to him. "She'll get the information we need." 

"If you really want me to go, I'll go." Thisk assured.

"I do." Abzoj handed her the fob. "Hold onto that, just in case." 

Thisk gave a final nod and turned to the building. The doors opened. There was broadcasted music playing, that filled the air outside and grew louder as she walked in. 

The room was foggy, and reeked of alcohol, although she detected fresheners to try to hide it. The place was not very full, but seemed as if business was good. 

A group of six sitting around a circular table, three at the bar, at least four small tables with a varying number of occupants from Three to four, and a man passed out on a table in the back. 

Thisk eyed them all cautiously, and hid the fob in a pouch on her belt. She made her way to the bar. 

She was very much underage, but the bartender didn't know that. 

"What can I do for you bounty hunter?" His voice was gruff but he seemed apprehensive, his eyes did not meet her visor. 

She didn't need to ask why he assumed she was a bounty hunter, she obviously didn’t dress like she needed a drink. 

"I'm looking for someone." She said. "Goes by the name of Krirr, possibly Togruta."

_His eyes flit upwards for a second then darts away.._

_Ah.. Yes… Krirr, poor kid… hmm.. Maybe… I can get something out of this deal.._ Thisk immediately haulted her concentration. She was disgusted.

"Perhaps we can make an arrangement." The bartender said wryly. Thisk's jaw clenched, but she lifted her chin to face him directly.

"That's not going to happen." She stated firmly. 

"Then you won't get your information." He replied shortly. She lunged across the counter and grabbed him by the shirt. She pulled his head down and installed a thistle tracker, a neat little invention of Clan Nov.

Thisk then held his head to meet her visor. 

"I don't like your tone." She hissed. 

"But I like yours.." He grinned. She didn’t need to search his brain for what he was thinking. 

"Listen, the galaxy could use less sum bags like yourself. I've installed a grenade in the back of your neck." She snarled. "Either, you tell me where I can find my client, or your can-" 

"The Grenada!" He exclaimed, suddenly he wasn't as smooth as he had been. "The Grenada hotel, he's been talking about goin' there for weeks. He picked up a girl four nights ago, loaded with credits, and took off! I- I don’t know if he's still there!" He shouted in a panic.

"Now get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" He cried. Thisk released him. 

She released him suddenly and his hand was thrashing around the back of his neck. Scrambling for the thistle tracker.

"Get it off!" He continued screaming. Thisk eyed one of waitresses had brought out a gun and fired it repeatedly.

She kept firing, but the bullets bounced off of Thisk's Beskar like rain drops. Thisk approached her and yanked the gun from her arm. At this point all of the Bar was standing up, drunk and ready for a fight; except for the one man passed out on the table. 

The next thing she knew, she was having to fire on them. One in the legs, two in the shoulder. As she back up into the bar trying to avoid their advances, someone standing on the counter had wrapped a dish towel around her neck. 

She reached back wards for the arms that held the towel, and locked onto them, throwing the attacker down in front of her. 

The next attacker barreled into her, knocking her to the ground. She tried to shove him off, but his weight pinned her down, and then his fists went flying.

The idiot was trying to punch Beskar…

She grabbed his wrist as he posed for his next swing, and slapped him with the back of her hand. It was a solid sound.

While his head was reeling, she slipped out from underneath him, only to be screamed at with a very angry, very drunken woman, she was charging with a bars stool over her head.

Thisk stepped to the right and the woman went crashing. In her intoxicated state she was unware of the wall. 

She drew one of her pistols and began firing at the feet of the remaining hostiles, though many retreated into the kitchen or back room.

After many, yelps and swearing, they were all on their knees, moaning or whimpering in pain. The man in the back still passed out at the table. The place looked like it had been through a lot

Thisk looked to the bartender, who was now sobbing over the thistle tracker.

"That’s a tracker, by the way, not a grenade." She clarified. The man's eyes bulged out of his head. 

"You…! You Kriffing Mandalorian! You owe me to fix this place!"

"I'm sure the funds from your customers requiring… mitigations, will suffice." She said coolly, before leaving. The doors closed behind her.

"That went well." Abzoj commented.

"So much for not drawing attention." Krid said sarcastically.

"Grenada Hotel." She tossed the fob over to Abzoj before mounting her speeder bike. "Let's go."

**Hi again! I realize that know one really knows when the Great Purge happened, so, I kinda made that up, but that's okay.. right? I mean.. It is a fanfiction. ANYWAY, thank you for reading this chapter, I'm really excited about this, I might throw in a another chapter in this week than I would normally cause I'm having to much fun with this!**


	4. A romantic at heart

**Chapter 3**   
**A Romantic at Heart**

The trio of Mandalorians parked their speeders outside of the Grenada Hotel. The Upper Levels platform was impressive. It was certainly cleaner than the level they were at thirty minutes ago. 

In addition to cleanliness, more lights danced around the streets lighting up everyone and everything. 

"This place is huge!" Krid exclaimed. "How can we possibly find one guy? How do we know if he's even here?" 

"This thing started beeping when we pulled up." Abzoj pull out the tracking fob.

Sure enough, the fob was giving a red glow, and a low beeping sound between long intervals.

"Oh." Krid muttered. 

Thisk shook her head. Krid's mind was obviously not on mission, or perhaps her own was too focused on the mission.

They dismounted and walked to the entrance. People were flooding in, wearing brightly colored clothes, and were, or at least trying to look, wealthy. 

Needless to say, they stood out. 

"Follow my lead." Abzoj replied.

"Erm, we always do?" Krid commented. 

"Your sarcasm will get you nowhere." Thisk replied.

"Oh you think so?" Krid replied Turning to face her.

"Knock it off." Abzoj ordered. "We're here to get this guy and get out, so far its been relatively easy, so if we can do the job and leave with out you two screwing it up, that would be great." 

Thisk nodded in compliance, and then Krid, though grudgingly. 

Thisk was aware of Krid's growing hatred for her. She had tried not to make a big deal of it, but his pettiness was wearing thin on her nerves; and it took a lot for her to get worked up.

There were two security guards standing by the door. Naturally we were stopped. 

"No weapons allowed." Warned one. 

"Not a problem." Abzoj replied.

"Hey, you're Mandalorians…" Guessed the other. "What ever your business it here, you better keep it quiet."

"I assure you, we're not looking for a fight." Thisk replied. 

"We'll make sure of that." He said, taking her pistols. Thisk took one last look a her weapons as they were tagged and put away. 

"Lets not make a repeat of the bar." Abzoj muttered to Thisk. 

She nodded.

They absent mindedly walked in together.

The lobby was filled with grand dance music, drinks were being passed around by shining waiter droids. 

The upper class of Courosant looked very well off, very clean, and very proud. As they moved further through out the building, they received looks. 

Thisk heard the Fob grow a little bit louder. Her eyes scanned the large room. 

There are lots of people here, mostly human, there are a few aliens. The music is loud, but not so loud that people must talk loudly above it. There two bars on either side of the room. It can be easily be reasoned Krirr is a drinker, since he frequently visited Glayzing's, he could be at the bar. 

But, he we was seen leaving with a girl…

Thisk looked up, at the many levels of rooms above her. 

A huge crystal chandelier hung down, the blue and green lights from the lobby reflected through the crystal creating a permanent sort of night mode throughout the building. 

The levels were at least twenty stories high. 

The fob beeped faster in Abzoj's hand. 

"He's definitely here. Split up, let me know if you find him." Krid and Thisk nodded. 

Krid and Abzoj moved off to the bars, Thisk moved forward to the seating area, staying out of the general walk-way, searching for a Togruta. She stood beside a pillar, scanning the vacinity. There were multiple tall-backed booths with round tables. Some were quite full.

Laughter with a flavor of haughtiness filled the room, as a packed table burst out laughing. 

There were no Togrutas among them.

She was starting to doubt he was even down here.

But she didn’t want to start looking in the rooms just yet.

She closed her eyes. And tried to concentrate among their minds, looking for any evidence. 

She didn't find anything useful. Krirr must be in one of the lower rooms for the fob to be beeping as it had earlier.

"Can I get you a drink?" An enthusiastic, yet charming voice spoke behind her. Thisk whirled around to face the voice.

A rather attractive Togruta face with an appealing smile greeted her.

_Krirr…_

"I don't drink." She replied coolly. 

"You sure? You look a little down. Your man leave you?" His blue eyes sparkled.

Thisk carefully calculated her plan. 

"I'll take that as a yes." He grinned. He took her hand; much to her alarm. "Come on, let's grab a booth and you could tell me about it." 

Thisk let herself be taken to the seating area. Krirr made sure he sat down first.

_He carries himself well, his posture and demeanor is one of a gentlemen. He knows flattery very well…_   
_He doesn’t seem like he fits in very well with the lower level cast._

She watched him scoot in from the other side, closer to her. 

"Droid!" Krirr called to a passing unit. "Bring us some…" He looked Thisk for her order. When she didn’t reply he look back. "Something popular to drink." 

"Will do." The droid walked off. Krirr told looked back at Thisk. 

"So, are you gonna take that thing off and let me see your beautiful face? I would like to at least see who I am buying drinks for." He batted his eyes.

"Not gonna happen." She said. 

"What? Got an ugly scar?" He guessed. "I've seen worse. Some of us just don't wear their scars on the outside."

_Charming and a philosopher…_

"I don’t remove it. Is against my code."

 _The corner of his mouth twitches to a disappointed frown. But he props his up on the table and grins_.

"So how much my dad pay you to come get me?" He asked.

Thisk was not surprised by the question. He was very keen.

"Enough to make it worth it." She replied flippantly. "He seems to really care about you, I wonder what a nice guy like you did wrong to make you want to run away." 

His eyes narrowed and a small scowl appears on his face.

"That's none of your business."

"Actually that’s exactly my business." She corrected. 

Krirr studied her, appearing to want to tell her something. 

"You really wanna know?" He asked.

"I've got time."

"I met someone." He bit his lip. "My dad didn't like her, said she was after my pockets. Natually I didn’t believe him. She said I had a choice to make, and I chose her." He looked at his feet at the table. "She left yesterday morning."

"That must hurt." Thisk consoled. 

"What annoys me, is that I was so fed up with the lie, that I would commit myself to her, give her everything-anything, just I loved her and I wanted to be with her." He fidgeted with his glove. "What a Kriffing idiot I was to think I couldn't count on blood." 

Thisk remained silent. She had never met someone so open with their feelings before, and she found herself in an awkward silence.

"Sorry, that was probably too much information." His face grew redder, if that was even possible.

"It was on your heart to say, then it was not too much information." He bit his lip again, and looked at his boots.

"You're not like most bounty hunters I've met." He said with an amused smile.

"You're not like most clients I've met." She agreed.

"I'm serious, you must not need the credits that badly, otherwise you would've taken me earlier."

She studied his face with a small surprise.

"I do, I have my own family to support." 

"What? A Guild?" Krirr asked.

"You could say that." She replied. "I suppose the question is, are you going to come willingly, or.." Thisk pulled out a pair of handcuffs, "do I have to use these?"

"That won't be necessary." He replied. Thisk stood up waited for Krirr to climb out of the booth. As soon as he stood up beside her, that droid had returned with the drinks. Krirr grabbed his cup and gulped it down in two awkward minutes. He then set the cup down on top of the droid's tray tossed some credits. 

"Sorry, keep the change." Krirr said with a cheerful hiccup. 

_And now he's tipsy…_

"Come on-"

"Wait!" in a flash He grabbed her glove and gave it a good yank and ripped it off. 

The air was cool on her exposed blue hand. She clenched it into a fist and stared at Krirr.

"Give it back." She tried to say calmly. 

"Blue." He stated. "What are you, a Pantoran then?" He grinned at the game.

"My glove. now." She hissed. 

"Fine." Krirr tossed it back to her. She immediately put it back on. 

"No one is supposed to see what I am." She told him. "No one knows _what_ I am, and they never will, understand?"

"So, you're not Pantoran?

"That is not what I am-"

"But it is.." Thisk had had about enough of him.

"You're not thinking straight."

"That's fair." He shrugged. "I wanna go home now." Thisk walked beside him towards the exit while she tapped into her comms. 

"I've got him approaching the doors now."

"I've got to pay for my room…" Krirr rumbled. "My dad's gonna kill me this place cost a lot." He turned around and faced her. "I don’t think going back is such a great idea after all." He obviously needed either a good nap.

"We're going." She said firmly. Abzoj and Krid walked up to her, as she waited by the doors for Krirr while he paid for his room. 

"That's him?" Krid said. "He looks a little…"

"He drank too fast." Thisk told him. "He's gonna be reeling for a while, but he'll get over it."

"Good work." Abzoj patted her shoulder. 

It wasn't much work. He had found her. For some reason, his mind, like Abzoj's was difficult- impossible, to read.  
Was it possible that some people were, in some ways immune to her power?

Why was there a limit? What about them makes them so unique?

She really wanted to know, more than anything, why her mother didn't tell her of things like this. 

The thought had crossed her mind that not even her mother knew about it…

"Pick it up sunshine, we don’t have all day." Krid barked at their clients.

"Your friends are nice." Krirr said sarcastically. "Three of Mandalorians, huh? That’s more than most people see in a life time."

"Yeah, we're not exactly living our best life." Krid replied sourly. "let's get Tipsy home to daddy so we can all go home."

They retrieved their weapons.

"No mess, gentlemen. You've had nothing to worry about." Thisk said taking back her pistols from a reluctant guard.

"Yeah? Then what are they doin' here?" The Security guard gestured to a small squad of storm troopers and an ISB officer stand a few meters outside of the building.

"Karabast." Abzoj growled.

"Guess they heard about what happened at Glazing's." Krid muttered.

"What happened at Glazing's?" Krirr inquired.

"That's not important at the moment." She whispered. 

"Get to the bikes." Abzoj commanded. They did as instructed, Thisk pulled Krirr by the arm to their parked bikes.

"Get on!" She ordered Krirr, who didn’t hesitate, as the Stormtrooper began firing at them. One blast hit her in the helment. 

In a daze she started the engine and peeled off following Abzoj and Krid close behind. 

The stormtroopers, not on bikes, or having any other easily mobile transport, were, quite literally left in the dust.

"Stars that was close!" Krirr exclaimed. "I've never seen Stormtroopers attack before, what did you do at Glazing's?"

"There may have been a confrontation." She admitted.

"Great! Looks like I'll have to find a different place, if I show my face there, I might be _killed_."

"Then I would suggest not leaving your father to result to hiring help to find you next time."

"Help? Is that what you are? I would have gone back on my own in a few hours, thank you very much. And without getting ISB involved if I might add." 

_Sure he would've…_

Thisk remained silent. Not that she was complaining, but this had turned out easier than she thought. 

They continued to ride in silence, their engines and the engines of nearby vehicles were all the noise that could be heard.

She kept her eye out for any more Imperial patrols.

They wouldn't give up too easily. A trio of Mandalorians running in their capitol city was not a good sign for the Empire. 

As soon as they were done, they needed to leave. 

They arrived back at Wunn Bor's place in a few minutes.

"Krirr!" Bor had apparently waited outside for them. 

"Dad.." They embraced. 

"We'll at least he's here." Thisk heard Krid mutter. Abzoj cleared his throat.

"Our payment?" 

"Right." Bor tossed a satchel over to him. Abzoj check for the right amount. 

"We're good." He confirmed to the others. Thisk hadn't even dismounted her speeder the exchange was so quick, and she knew why. 

There was a good chance Stormtroopers had tracked them here. 

"Thank you, for bringing me back my son." Bor smiled warmly. Krirr had walked up to Thisk.

"I didn't get your name." He said. 

"You don’t need to know." She replied. 

"If your ashamed because of who you are, don’t be." He said very quietly. "I know plenty of aliens like us who've accomplished great things. There is even a blue skinned commander in the Imperial Navy! Imagine that!"

Her lips had tightened into a small smile at his friendliness. She doubted he was telling the truth about that last bit of information. 

"I am not ashamed." She assured. "It's just apart of my creed." 

"Can you at least tell me your name?" He asked. 

"No." She replied. "I am sorry, but, no." 

"No worries." He sounded disappointed. "If I needed finding again-." 

"You'll call your dad." She interjected. "You're fortunate to have one you know." 

He nodded his head respectfully. 

"Good luck on your adventures, Mandalorians." Bor called out, before they pulled away into the city smog. 

**Yay! Another chapter in the bag! I feel like this is moving too fast, so I am trying to temper it and add more details to make it interesting. Will either post again tomorrow, or Friday. HAVE A GREAT APRIL FOOLS AND WASH YOUR HANDS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**The Tantalus**

  
The Trio of Mandalorians were nearly at the port where they parked The _Black Adder_ , one of Clan Nov's fastest ships.

They had been on the traffic lane for less than five minutes when she heard them…

Thisk immediately pulled out of her lane upon hearing loud, conflicted, excited minds ahead of her.

Abzoj and Krid followed her example. 

"Why are we stopping?" 

"The Empire is going to block us off, we to take a less direct route." 

"I'm already on it!" Abzoj said, looking at his data pad. "I've got the route, come on." 

He pulled ahead and led them. They darted through a back alley way.

"Wait, how do you know if-."

"I assure you, I wouldn't make this difficult if I didn't have to." Thisk called to Krid. They pulled out onto a less busy lane and then entered another heavily traveled one, then they took and exit to their right.

"I'm beginning to re-think parking so far away from out clients!" Krid growled with a clenched jaw as they darted into another alley way.

"Wait, Stop!" She slammed on her breaks, Krid nearly rear-ended her. 

"What is it?" 

She concentrated on the voices, the imperial minds that were close by. Her head was still not fully clear from the earlier blast she had taken, she needed to get her helmet reformed. 

Secure the ship.. Stay on watch… really Mandalorians?...

There were many thoughts in the overpopulated planet, it made her head hurt to search for the specifics.

"They've found our ship, they're trying to keep us from leaving." She informed.

"Great!" Krid muttered.

"I guess, you're gonna get to take a swing at them after all." Abzoj muttered, formulating a plan. 

"No." Thisk said. She pulled three flash grenades from her belt and gave two away. "Krid, you approach the platform to the left, I will go right, Abzoj will come in directly from the front, that will give you a few seconds to remotely open up the ship."

"Why should Abzoj approach the ship from the front? If the flash grenades don’t work…"

"Abzoj's armor is better structured to take blasts than our own." Thisk replied. "As for the grenades, even if a few troopers still retain their sight, you still have your blaster, correct?"

"I guess…" 

"Then this shouldn't be too difficult. I expect there to not be any more than a few stationed crew around the ship."

"I trust you, Thisk." Abzoj said. "Let's move out!"

Krid and Thisk peeled off. Thisk flew her speeder around several buildings, trying to get around the space port to move into position. Her bike hummed quietly among the less populated areas.

"Krid, let me know when you're in position." She said, waiting on the other side.

"I am trying, I spotted an Imperial shuttle landing, so I had to move."

"A Shuttle? Not a carrier?" She asked.

"A Shuttle."

"Abzoj I hope you can open the ship in a timely manner." Thisk said.

"Don’t worry about me, that shuttle will be a problem if we can't move quickly."

"I feel like that is directed at me." Krid commented. 

"It is!" Abzoj said growing impatient. There was another silence. 

"Alright, I'm ready. Going now." Krid said.

Thisk accelerated her speeder and appeared around the corner. As soon as she spotted Krid she averted her eyes. After the flash, She threw her own grenade, to which she also looked away. 

When she opened her eyes the _Black Adder'_ s hangar door was open and she flew in in one swift motion, Krid right beside her. As soon as they dismounted, Abzoj's flash grenade was sounded, and gunshots were heard. 

"Go!" She ordered Krid, "get the ship started!" Krid started climbing the ladder to the cockpit. 

She whipped out her pistols and shot down two stormtroopers who had tried to get aboard.

"Abzoj… Where are you?" She asked into her comms. For a terrifying moment, there was no sound, either on the comms or outside the ship. Then she heard an explosion, someone shouted, and the shots resumed. 

"I am facing a bit of difficulty, that ship carried down a new squadron, and now I am having to deal with it." Abzoj grunted, she could hear shots through his comm. "There's a lieutenant down here, I guess we're a big enough deal to the Empire."

Thisk made up her mind. She ducked out of the ship, pistols ready. She gunned down one approaching trooper, and another right behind him.

"Where are you? You're supposed to be close by!"

"I sent my bike to their shuttle, I am coming back on foot."

"Repeat that." She asked for clarification, not believing what she was hearing. 

"The shuttle is taken care of, I am approaching the ship on foot."

Thisk was never one for expletives, but she felt like she could really use one.

"Why did you do that? You have no cover!" She shouted, gunning down another approaching trooper. 

"You yourself said my armor could take a few hits!"

"A few hits! Not an entire squadron!" She chucked a real grenade around a corner upon hearing another set of feet approaching. 

The ground rocked from the blast.

"Krid, please tell me you're getting the ship up now." She said trying not to sound exhausted.

"I am working on it!" Krid replied through his commlink. 

"Work faster!" She commanded. She punched down a stormtrooper who was re-gaining his sight from the flash grenades.

If anymore wake up, they'd be pressing their luck to get out in one piece.

"Abzoj..!" She said warningly. 

"I am in sight of the ship." Thisk turned around and there he was running straight for the ship. "Why isn't it up yet?" He demanded. His sharpness called her out of her relief.

"Krid says he's working on it."

Abzoj audibly growled and climbed aboard.

Thisk pressed the ramp button and the light from outside faded away. She turned around and followed Abzoj to the cockpit. Finally the ship started moving. 

Thisk held tightly to the chair as they lifted up into the air. 

Abzoj had pushed Krid over and was now piloting the Black Adder, while he sat in the co-pilot seat.

The ship moved peacefully but quickly out of the space port. As they moved, small range blaster fire pelleted the bottom, but did no damage. They quickly turned onto an exiting lane.

"Are we out of danger?" Krid asked.

"We're still on Courosant, aren't we?" Thisk told him. 

"We're gonna have some friends, I need both of you, turrets! Now! Thisk, you take the top." Abzoj ordered. 

"Yes sir." She replied and she ducked out of the cockpit to climb the ladder. She quickly seated herself, before the ship lurched upward. Abozoj had been right, four TIE fighters had been released. She heard Krid swear profusely. 

"All of this for us?" He yelled into his comms from his station. "I didn't think the Empire cared so much, it's making me blush!"

"Stay focused!" Abzoj growled. The TIEs were now in range of their ship and began firing.

"Thisk! You’ve got one incoming!" Krid said. She turned around in her seat, he was right.

The TIE fired upon the ship she watch the blasts hit the ship quickly make their way to the turret. She stood her ground, but didn't fire. The TIE pulled up around for a second go. 

"What are you doing!?" Krid shouted. "Shoot them! He wont miss a second time!" He was right, but this time, Thisk was prepared. 

"I got one!" Krid exclaimed. 

Thisk waited for the TIE to be in range. She locked onto it, visually and virtually and began firing. Before the TIE could even fire, the ship exploded. The _Black Adder_ zoomed through the fire and the sky was clear again. 

The third and fourth TIES stepped up their game. They starting firing out of the turret range in hope of hitting them. 

_They most likely aren't targeting systems because they're so far away, but the chances of them being successful in removing even one of the turrets is small… they must be stalling for reinforcements…_

"Krid, stay alert, return fire even if you miss, we must lose them if we want to get off this planet."

"Got it!" He replied. He did what she asked. Their turrets were stronger than then those of the TIEs. 

The Mandalorians had a better chance of hitting them, then TIEs did.

Thisk also returned fire, her concentration being where the TIEs evasive movements could potentially be. 

She had calculated correctly. 

As one TIE moved to dodge her fire, her next shot grazed the defenseless TIE, and the wing caught fire. 

"Nice!" Krid said. She was surprised at his compliment, but knew his love of star fights could easily block out his grudges.

Thisk tried to fire at the last TIE, but this one instead bobbed up and down between the turrets, making firing difficult.

"This one is learning." She commented.

"Not for long!" Krid said, she could hear his smile through the commlink. The next thing she knew, the sky was lit up with bright fire. The blast had rocked the ship a little.

"Go! Go! Get us out of here!" Krid shouted at his father. The ship, already going at a fast speed pull up and out of the atmosphere, several Star Destroyers were camped outside the Imperial planet, but stood motionless. 

Then, the blue and white streaks of hyperspace was the only thing that could be seen. 

Thisk breathed a silent sigh of relief and climbed down. She walked into the cockpit standing up straight behind Abzoj's chair.

"Why did you do it?" She asked firmly. 

"Blow up the shuttle? We were going to have to." Abzoj's chair turned to face her. 

"No." She said coolly. "We didn't have to. We could have left a lot sooner- before those TIEs showed up. Now we're on their radar as terrorists."

"Thisk, when will you realize that the Empire hates us? They need Mandalore wiped out for good, from memory."

"So you attacked, gave them a reason to hate us."

"They already hated us! I just gave them a little gift to remember us by."

"They'll remember us alright." She said, a sharp blade in her tone. "You strayed from the plan and put us all at risk. We barely left alive, Abzoj. And for what, revenge? You understand your attack has only provoked them, given them cause to view us as insurgents. Now providing for Clan Nov will be an even harder task, as no one can be trusted with our services as they might as well collect the bounty on our own heads."

There was a silence. She wished she could see into his head to see his logic behind this. 

"You're right." He said softly. "I apologize for my actions." Thisk felt satisfied with his answer and sat down to look at the navigation charts.

"Thisk." His voice was barely a whisper. "Is there… is there something you want to tell me? Like, how you knew to avoid the traffic lane, how you knew they were guarding the ship? We only saw them once, miles away from the ship, how did you know they were there?" 

Thisk clenched her jaw. She had told no one about her peculiar ability, and she hadn't planned to. There were plenty of reasons to keep it secret, and she would hold firm to those reasons. 

Of course there had been obvious signs the Empire had secured the area. The traffic lane that led to the space port was virtually empty, meaning something had blocked the lane. The second lane they had pulled into had more traffic, and from initially leaving the station she had noticed that was the secondary lane to get to the space port, and that one had been more full the second time she passed it. That second piece of evidence was enough to confirm her own theory and convince Abzoj. 

"Huh, you got all that from an empty lane?" Abzoj asked.

"I did." she replied, her eyes still on the navigation charts. There was a brief silence.

"You know what you remind me of? Everything that a Mandalorian is supposed to be." 

"What do you mean?" She inquired.

"I mean, your cunning, confidence and tactics. I've only never seen those qualities in clan leaders, house leaders are supposed to be like that. Are you sure you don’t have some Mandalorian blood in you?"

Her lips twitched with an amused smile behind her helmet.

"You know that I don’t." She replied softly. 

"I'm serious, you're only a child and yet your strategies, although unorthodox, are some of the best I've seen." 

She didn't know how to take the compliment, she didn't understand the word unorthodox for one thing. Basic, though she was mostly fluent, still held some rather large words she was learning to tie the meanings to. 

"Thank you, sir." She said finally. She studied the charts further as the silence resumed. Her planet was so far away from the nearest known planet. She hadn't planned to return there, but occasionally she would check the charts to see if it had been updated. 

It hadn't. 

She knew a lot of people didn't know what a Chiss was, or where they came from. She reasoned that was on purpose, a plan of the Ascendency. 

She looked down at her glove, the one Krirr had ripped off. 

She prayed he wouldn't look any further into identifying her species. But more importantly, she hoped the Empire hadn't gotten a hold on him, not only because of what they might do to him for conspiring with terrorists, but of what he might reveal about her. 

She had thought about this even as he asked her her name. 

"Coming home." Abzoj told her as they came out of hyperspace. 

The _Tantalus_ was a small cruiser, and held at least a dozen or more Mandalorians inside. 

Being an older model, it was untraceable on Imperial scanners. On the downside, the ship nearly predates the republic era, and as a result needed repairs almost constantly. Some of the parts it needed were no longer available. 

The _Black Adder_ docked at one of the ports and the trio stood ready to leave. 

The doors opened. 

Baso's black and gold armor stood leaning against the wall expectantly. 

"I see you're back." She said. Her voice was smooth and icy. "I challenge you-"

"Not today Baso," Abzoj cut in, "We've experienced some trouble on our way out, we will need rest."

Thisk was grateful for his intrusion, she might've fixed herself a fight, even In her exhausted state, and managed to tire herself even further. 

"Very well." Baso said crisply. "What kind of trouble?" She followed them on their way to the command room. 

"The Imperial kind." Thisk replied. Baso tilted her helmet to the side in obvious curiosity. 

"Oh?" She replied. "Abzoj tell me you made them hurt." Her tone filled in a sort of malice.

"We did." Krid piped up. "Abzoj took out a shuttle." 

"A shuttle?" Baso echoed. "How interesting." 

"I can tell you more afterwards." Krid offered. 

"Please do." Baso replied, turning away.

the trio walked into the command room. 

Ny'anga was there, and so were a few others, casually sitting in their seat, evidently in the middle of a conversation.

"Every one out." They all stood up to leave. "Ny'anga please stay." Abzoj ordered. She did. 

Once the room was quiet, Abzoj began

"We've retrieve our bounty, three fold what we were promised. However, upon leaving Courosant, we've attracted the attention of the Empire." Ny'anga cast a glace towards the younger Mandalorians.

"They didn't do anything wrong." He assured. "It was my decision to attack their shuttle, which was not entirely destroyed. The young Lieutenant got away after seeing me." 

Thisk clenched her jaw. Survivors meant they know who to look for.

"That is why I am now relocating the Clan back to the Outer Rim." Ny'anga's full attention had been grabbed. Even Thisk had stiffened.

Krid tried to walk forward to protest but Thisk grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back.

"You have something to say Krid?" Abzoj asked. Thisk looked down her feet quickly, knowing exactly what Krid was about to do.

"Yeah, I do." He gritted his teeth. "I think you're a coward." 

**OH BOY! Krid's lid has been _flipped_... so much drama to occur, so little time to post it in the next few days. Sorry I suck at action sequences, but I hoped you enjoyed the chapter anyway!**


	6. Confrontation

**Chapter 5**

  
**Confrontation**  
  
"You're a coward."   
  
Krid's words stung in the air, even Ny'anga visibly winced.   
  
"I say if the Empire wants a fight, we give them one. Its about time we stopped running away, they took our home, our freedoms and our purpose. Its time we finally made them pay."  
  
"And exactly how would you suggest we do that? We are one, small, clan!" Abzoj growled.  
  
"Unite them! The Empire drove us apart because we were close, the Empire fears us!"   
  
"The Empire doesn't fear us, they fear Mandalore." Thisk interjected. “The clans were as divided as ever when the Empire came. Between House Vizla and Kryze and the others, Mandalorian Loyalties were and still may be divided. what you're proposing is impossible. The Clans won't just forget old wounds."   
  
Krid turned to her but Ny'anga spoke up.  
  
"Especially since Clan Saxon seems to have allied themselves with the Empire."   
  
Krid turned slowly to Ny'anga.  
  
"They. Did. What?" He snarled. Thisk had never seen Krid so livid before.   
  
“They are doing it because their alliance permits then to still live on world.” 

“I don’t care about their reasons, it’s wrong!” Krid shouted. 

"We are not responsible for their actions, and we certainly can't get involved." Abzoj cautioned.   
  
"Oh yes we can! Now more than ever is our time to act. We can't just retreat now." Krid reasoned.   
  
Evidently it wasn't dawning on him, that no one wanted to fight the Empire. Such a tactic was futile.   
  
"It would be very reckless to fight them, Krid." Thisk said calmly.   
  
"You're a coward to!" He pointed an angry finger at her. "You wouldn't understand wanting to make the Empire pay, you never will! I heard you and my dad talking, you were upset that he actually did something," He turned to Abzoj, "and then you apologized for it!"  
  
"He apologized for going against my plan, but I can assure you, he doesn't feel remorse for what he did." Thisk replied coolly.  
  
"How do you kriffing know that!" Krid said angrily. "It's always some random, cryptic, wisdom with you!"  
  
"Having wisdom, is better than being reckless." Ny'anga said tenderly.   
  
"I am not reckless! I am being perfectly reasonable!" He shouted. "Why are we really running? Is it something she said?" He pointed at Thisk.   
  
"No, Krid." Abzoj replied, appearing to not know what to do with his upset son. "We're leaving because we cannot find work or business because of reckless actions. I am now acting on the best interest of the whole clan, but I suppose you're too thoughtless to see that."   
  
"T-thoughtless?" Krid's voice broke. "I am thinking about Mom here, I am thinking about everyone and everything the Empire took from us! And you have the audacity to say I'm thoughtless!"  
  
"You're letting your ambition cloud your judgement, take a deep breath." Thisk advised.   
  
"No, No! I am not going to listen to you! You're not a leader, you're not one of us!"   
  
Thisk set her jaw. Those words hurt, but she didn't let it show. Instead she stood tall, more than she normally was and stared him down.   
  
"She has every right to be here." Ny'anga said firmly.   
  
Thisk moved closer to face him. Her composure, stiff but authoritative. 

"Your distain towards your superiors and lack of respect for both your father and Clan Leader is appalling. That is something, no one will ever see from me. I tend to choose my battles more carefully than most because half of those battles are pointless. You cannot hope to take down the Empire with your ill-manner schemes and I doubt you'll be able to convince other clans with your disregard for your own clan's lives."   
  
A silence descended on the room.  
  
Thisk's firmness and way with words had seemingly hypnotized her audience.  
  
Krid clenched his fists, but proceeded to walk calmly out of the room.   
  
"Well said." Abzoj commended after Krid's footsteps could no longer be heard.  
  
She tilted her head respectfully.   
  
"You may go, Thisk." He said softly. She turned on her heels and obeyed her orders. 

As soon as she left the room, she discovered how tired she really was. It was like all the energy had been drained out of her. Her 48 hours of consciousness was starting to show its effects.  
  
She proceeded to her room and locked to door behind her. When she turned around she noticed a hot plate of food had been set on her table. 

It wasn’t an uncommon appearance for a meal to be given to those coming back from providing for the clan. 

The corners of her mouth twitched into a small smile at the sight of comfort.   
  
She took off her helmet, letting her long blue-black hair down. She took off her gloves and armor and slipped into her only set of night wear. The air was cool on her exposed legs and after she undid the braid from the back of her hair, she felt officially free.  
  
She sat atop her bed and ate her meal.   
  
She certainly enjoyed the warm food after such a long two days.   
  
It was not like her armor and helmet were particularly constraining, but taking it off offered relief.   
Thisk set her plate down beside her bed, and slid under her covers.  
  
As soon as she placed her head down, however, she discovered a pounding headache. She determined it to be from the bullet she had taken earlier to her head. She glanced at her helmet which lay on the table beside her plate. There was a slight indentation in the side where the bullet had hit, right on the temple.  
  
She had to get it reformed and soon, otherwise it was going to break.  
  
She got up and took a pain killer from a capsule from a bin under her head.   
  
Thisk gazed at her helmet, its centuries of use could be seen through the sand colored paint. She had wanted nothing more than to be worthy of wearing it. But perhaps Krid had a point, maybe she didn't understand the need to attack the Empire.  
  
"You're not a leader! You're not one of us!" He had said. She knew his words were only spoken from anger, still they troubled her.  
  
How much longer could she go on like this?  
  
How much longer before everyone saw her for what she really was and refused to see her as anything otherwise?  
  
When she had laid down again, she closed her scarlet eyes in an attempt at sleep.   
  
Not surprisingly, she fell asleep easily. It was the dream that prohibited her from resting well.  
  
She was standing in a familiar meadow, at the foot of rolling mountains. Luminescent green butterflies flitted about the field as the sun turned the sky into orange and purple.  
  
She was on her home planet.   
  
Thisk closed her eyes drew in a deep breath. The scent of the grass and the wood from the forests on the mountains filled her with longing.   
  
When she opened her eyes again, the sun had disappeared and the sky was replaced by the darkness. The Night Butterflies were retreating into the grass.  
  
There weren't too many stars on her home planet, so there was no glittering sky. Instead there was only the moon; its red glow shining brightly.   
  
The winds began picking up across the field, gently rustling her hair, which she now realized was down.   
  
Suddenly she heard a shriek of a wild animal. Stood at the ready but to her dismay, her pistols were gone and she was wearing a dress!  
  
Out from the tree line strode a massive reptilian creature, several stories tall, the red glow of the moon glinting off of it's horns.  
  
She was determined to make no sudden movements and stood confidently up to it.

She analyzed its height and build, but her main focus was on the skull of the creature. 

It possessed a skeleton she knew all too well as a Mandalorian.  
  
After studying the creature a few moments more, she concluded the species.  
  
A Mythosaur!   
  
The symbol of Mandalorian culture.  
  
What was it doing here?  
  
Thisk watched in amazement as the creature moved into the meadow. It truly was a spectacular animal. its massive size and apparent destructive capabilities it seemed to carry both hostility and tranquility.   
  
Then it locked eyes with her. Her breathing had slowed, showing she wasn't prey, but fellow predator.  
  
The mythosaur snaked its way over to her carefully and calmly, never breaking eye contact.  
  
She too kept her gaze on the creature.  
  
Then it lowered its head so that it was five feet from her face. Its tusks had boxed her in.   
  
She never once was afraid, and even now when it would be virtually effortless to kill her, it didn't.   
  
Neither was that instinct in her own character either.  
  
It was understood they were both predators.  
  
"Your people will need you, Mitth'isk'ilehlikoli." It spoke in her mother's voice. She took the surprise in stride.  
  
"I know they will, mother, but which people? There is nothing for me-." She was trying to say calmly.   
  
The mythosaur stirred. It rose and turned its head away… humming her mother's song as it went.   
  
A visible shudder went through Thisk upon hearing the chilling song seemingly from beyond the land of the dead.  
  
The song echoed across the meadow as the mythosaur slowly retreated into the forest.   
  
Thisk stood, wondering what this all meant.   
  
Could it be her mother reaching out to her? What was she trying to say?  
  
"Abaze omobazu Imonongo sothendwe semo…" She turned around slowly startled as to why she heard her father's voice.  
  
He was wearing his Ascendancy uniform, black with the gold designs that symbolized his commander status.   
  
"Abebe.." She said with sigh. She was overjoyed with finding him, but in her core she knew it was merely a dream.  
  
"Ngongebephindale bunki." He said in his usual confident manner. For the first time in her life, Thisk gave in to deception. She wrapped her arms around him and held him.  
  
"Che ngiki akwezo… Ewakwezo…" She said mornfully, cursing the tears her words brought to her eyes.   
"Ewakwezo, afoli, ahemboli…"   
  
"Ngolephe sothendwe semo." He said gently. He placed his hand on her head an held her close like he used to when he came home.  
  
She wished she could be trapped in this moment, even if it was counterfeit. She felt small, and like a child.

In this dream, perhaps she was. Her dress was an old familiar one, and in height comparison to her father, she hadn’t grown at all. 

But her mind wasn’t on reasoning, it was mainly on pure emotion.   
  
"Ngolondoli…" He whispered.   
  
"Waiting…?" She echoed in Basic. She was filled with so many questions and so little time to prosses them all.   
  
Suddenly she fell right through him as the scene changed to a cool mist.   
  
She fell. blackness surrounded everything now. When she had stumbled through her father's grasp she had fallen on her knees.   
  
The emptiness she felt was equal to that of the day she had lost her mother. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to collect herself. All this emotion had seeped through her when she hadn't expected it.   
  
She didn't understand why she was experiencing this. She tried to shut the pain out.   
  
It was a long while of continued, forced, slow breathing to calm herself from her loss.   
  
Thisk closed her eyes again, and struggled to break free of her dream. It worked.  
  
She sat up straight and brought her hands to her face to see if she had really been crying.  
  
She hadn't. She breathed a small sigh of relief.  
  
Sleep wasn't an option now, but that didn't matter anymore. She had slept for twelve hours, that was enough to make up for two days of consciousness.   
  
Her mind reflected back to her dream, trying to determine the meaning.   
  
She was getting herself ready to go outside, while she made her reflection. 

Her mother's voice spoken through a mythosaur… giving her a mission about her people.   
  
Her question had been which people she was talking about, but the mythosaur had turned away after she had asked the question. That wasn't what she had been looking for, that wasn’t the right question.   
  
Then there was the meeting with her father.   
  
She closed her eyes, removing her emotion from her thoughts.   
  
She thought of a theory about his appearance in her dream, and she disliked it.  
  
perhaps his being there might've been a final goodbye…  
  
She disliked it because it meant that he had been out there, somewhere in wild space, alone.  
  
It meant that her mother had been right, and that she had been wrong.   
  
Worse, she had rebuked her mother for her hopeless mission.  
  
It brought out guilt that she had spent all this time with the Mandalorians instead of carrying out her mother's goal.   
  
She felt great guilt about the fact she had let her father die alone.  
  
Instead of trying to find him as a dutiful daughter should, she had been running around pretending to be apart of something for which many considered her unfit.  
  
She had no doubt her father had recovered from his exile, which a man of his talents would do so easily. But she still believed that he would want his family.  
  
And now at his passing, Thisk had let both of her parents down.   
  
He had said he held all the answers, and that he was waiting.   
  
That part confused her as well.  
  
Was he waiting for her to commit… Akazobalele?  
  
Surely that was not the case. That was not honorable, and certainly not something her father would wish for her.  
  
She supposed if she wanted answers, she would have to wait and be satisfied until then.   
  
If there was one thing she took away from the dream, it was that she needed to focus less on the questions and concentrate more on her own conclusions, her own goals.  
  
Now she had officially no ties to her family or her people, she felt more confident in her goal of being a worthy Mandalorian.  
  
She looked at her helmet, as of right now, it was her only thing she had left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Abaze omobazu Imonongo sothendwe semo - You ask a lot of questions my dear (Love).  
  
Abebe - Father.  
  
Ngongebephindale bunki- I can answer them all.  
  
Che ngiki akwezo… Ewakwezo - no you can't… you can't  
  
Ewakwezo, afoli, ahemboli - You cant, you're dead, you're gone.  
  
Ngolephe sothendwe semo - I am here my love (Dear).   
  
Ngolondoli - I am waiting  
  


**I'M BAACK... This is a lot of fluff for me but it's nice to see a familiar, cannon face... finally! There is definitely a lot of drama, but its far from over!**

**I am not very good at grammar, but I am hoping to improve.**


	7. The Fight

**Chapter 6**  
  
 **The Fight**  
  
  
  
One week after their return from Courosant, the _Tantalus_ loomed restfully somewhere in the outer rim.   
  
Krid never brought up what was spoken on the bridge, though it was evident that he had spoken to someone about it, as a few of the other had vaguely undermined Abzoj's authority as clan leader.   
  
This fact had both concerned Thisk, and made her indignant towards Krid.   
  
It was clear the frustration was mutual with him as well.   
  
Not even Baso was that blatantly disrespectful towards Abzoj. She had gone out, apparently collecting a bounty for smuggling "medicine" between the nearby worlds. One would think things would calm down since her departure, but Krid kept things from being restful by being combative.   
  
Krid has sparred with nearly everyone, and with nearly everyone he fought, he fought maliciously.   
  
Even Ny'anga had to admit his combat style was improving.   
  
This added to Thisk's concern, both for him and Abzoj.  
  
Rumors had started flying around that Krid might even challenge Abzoj for the clan leadership.   
  
Thisk desperately hoped this wasn't the case. Not even he was so thick headed as to do something as foolish as that. 

She knew his anger would resolve soon, but the others weren’t so sure.

She knew what he was planning. It was an obvious tactic. 

He sparred once or twice a day for the last week. Choosing a slightly stronger opponent each time. 

She felt mildly flattered, he considered her one of the strongest in the clan, only his father, Ny’anga and herself had yet to be dueled. 

She noticed half of his pride stemmed from the initial asking of combat. the pride likely fueled him through his duels. 

She devised a plan to put a stop to him and his anger, before he did something he could not take back...

She knew exactly where to find him. 

Krid had been spending his time on the command bridge, the arena, or his room. She knew he’d be in the command room as he hadn’t been fighting today and has to reason to be in seclusion. 

She also hoped she would have an audience, not for prideful reasons, but to show everyone else she wasn’t afraid of the challenge, and that his anger can he tamed. 

Hopefully an audience meant they’d watch the fight, and witness his defeat. 

She knew losing would deeply hurt him, but the only way he was going to give up was by receiving a dose of humility. 

The doors to the bridge opened. 

Thisk strode inside and noticed how rigid everyone else was. Only one or two in the room bothered to looked at the newcomer. 

Thisk spotted Krid against the wall behind the pilots’ pit. 

He too seemed tall and frozen. 

His appearance in the command room was keeping everyone in an awkward silence. 

She turned to him and spoke up.

“Krid Nov,” she spoke up, her voice loud and clear among the quiet. “I challenge you to hand to hand combat... until one should yield, or die.”

Finally helmets started turning.

Thisk herself had never challenged anyone to a fight. Sure, she has been challanged before, and won several times. But never had anyone been challenged by her.

She didn’t need to use her gift either during a fight.

There was a strained silence. 

Krid cocked his head. 

“You’re challenging me?” He asked.

“Your name is Krid Nov, yes?” She said, twinge of annoyance with the question. 

“It is..” He said, processing the question. The onlookers leaned forward to listen to the conversation.

“I... accept your challenge.” He said stiffly.

She detected frustration, and embarrassment in his tone but in his mind...

_Who does she think she is trying to challenge me? Still however unexpected this is, I am going to take her down... no Foundling is going to stop me..._

Thisk narrowed her eyes at him. 

Oh how she was going to prove him wrong...

“We start in an hour.” She said turning to leave the room. 

“Are you going to permit and audience Thisk?” Someone called out. 

“You are all welcome to watch.” She replied cooly. 

Three minutes before the match, Thisk walked into the arena room. 

It wasn’t much of a place to fight, but area was still cleared off, and the borders of the arena were clearly defined for viewers. 

She scanned the room. Already the place had been filled. 

At least everyone had showed up.

Granted there was not much to do on the ship, and the duels or sparring matches were the main source of entertainment, but the room seemed more full.

Perhaps the reason for their abundance was the weight the match carried, that peaked their interests. 

Though she could just as easily deduce that they just wanted to see Krid's ass get kicked. 

Thisk hoped she wouldn't disappoint them. But simply humiliating Krid wasn't her goal. 

Krid was already in the ring, doing a few stretches to get himself ready for the fight.

Thisk had already prepared herself in the hour before. She wore her same armor, but her holsters and other non-essential gear had been removed for more swift motion. 

In dress, Krid had already made his first mistake. He had not removed his extra gear, though his weapons were vacant from their respective holsters.

Helmets turned and whispers had silenced when she stepped into the arena. 

_Krid watches.. Opening and clenching his hands as if determining whether to block or to swing… he sways slightly trying to calculate the direction he should move to.. His left foot swinging with his motion, suggests a steps towards the right… perhaps he is planning to swing at my left, where I happen to be missing my shoulder armor…_

The removing of certain pieces of armor, provided not only full range of motion, but also a weakness which she could easily defend if fast enough. 

Ny'anga steps into the arena between them to officiate the match. 

"This match has been declared to be finished only when one should yield or die. Thisk, are you still certain of this decision?" Ny'anga asked. 

_There is a slight plead in her tone…_

Ny'anga had not only been a leader to the clan, but also a sort of surrogate mother for the both of them. Thisk understood this would not be easy for her, but she was not planning to let anyone die. 

But the risk had to be real. She needed Krid to fight for his life, to struggle, to lose, so that he could see how valuable life was and how dangerous war could be. 

She repeats the question.

"Thisk, are you sure your requirements still stands?" Ny'anga asked.

"I am." She replied coolly. Krid took a cautious glance at Ny'anga. 

"I have my own request." He said, more confident then he was. "If this is truly a Yield or Die match, I request as a dying wish, that upon my death, or the death of my opponent, that the defeated should remove their helmet before death." 

Murmurs, gasps and shouts of outrage could he heard from the others. To remove one's helmet was to remove their stake in the clan and the creed. 

But even with all of this at risk, a slight smile appeared on her concealed face. 

"You would humiliate your opponent in this way before death? Where is the honor?" A voice from the crowd came out. 

There wasn't any honor in it at all. 

Krid had made his second mistake, forsaking the values of the clan and of Mandalore.

"Krid! You know its not right!" Abzoj's voice stood out among the crowd loudest of all. 

Krid still looked confident, but Thisk sensed his confidence was failing him. There was anger against his father. There was anger with her, for challenging him, for drawing everyone here, and for so being confident in herself so as to make the match so serious. 

In doing so, his desperation to humiliate, or potentially kill her was plainly seen by everyone now. 

"I accept your conditions." She replied. There was no mistaking the hard swallow from Krid. Ny'anga took a sharp glance at her, and the riots slowly died down as she prepared to speak. 

"…With the conditions known," the weight in her tone was not unnoticed, "and accepted, know that there is no weapons permitted. Only through strength, cunning and honor can one achieve victory." She paused and drew in a slow breath. "This is the way." 

"This is the way." Came the echo. 

"The match begins… now!" She stepped out of the way calmly and retreated to the back of the crowd. 

As she predicted, Krid moved to the right. Thisk copied his motion.

This proceeded to last for five steps, each time stepping closer to the other. 

The circular motion had rotated so that both were on the opposite side they started on. 

Thisk moved first to test his defenses, the movement was slow enough to allow reaction time. 

He merely dodged her swing. The second time she swung, he grabbed her arm In an attempt to throw her down, or disable her. 

His movement was quick, but not quite quick enough to prevent her from using her legs. 

She kicked him in the leg.

Krid bounced back quickly and in the next instant he swung his uninjured leg around to knock her down.

She leaped away, and caught his leg as it came back to complete its 360 motion. 

Krid gasped as he was thrown over onto the ground. This move had been done by one of his earlier opponents, and he recovered all the same. She permitted the recovery as she too needed to steady herself. 

_She is stronger than she looks.. I'll give her that…_

She unintentionally got a glimpse of his mind and called herself out. She didn't need that to win. But his mind was so incredibly open, racing and so full of emotion that it was near impossible to block out. 

He jabbed at her right, she dodged to the left. 

Right, left, right, right, left, right, left, left, left, left… 

_His movements have no pattern, but they are slow enough to evade them…_

He kicked her in the stomach.

Taking a quick step back she recovered herself, but he was already throwing another swing towards her armor-less left shoulder. 

With an effort she halted his forward movements with her right arm, pivoting her shoulder to protect it from another swing from his left hand. 

She gripped his hand hard, and being still a child, Krid was not strong enough to pull away. 

He glanced up to meet her visor upon realizing that it was a trap.

In a flash of speed, Thisk grabbed his arm with her other hand and flipped him over onto the floor.

Not only was a loud thud heard from the clatter of armor, but also and "Oof" escaped Krid. 

There was shouts of noise from the audience, some cheered approvingly, others gasped at the movement. 

Thisk straightened up and waited for Krid to recover. 

_Pain.. Right shoulder… my back… Damn you Thisk…_

Krid's thoughts plagued her own. His anger was growing, because he knew he was going to lose, and that made him vulnerable in more ways than he knew. 

By her calculations however, it wouldn't be long now until he admitted defeat. 

Krid stood up, trembling slightly, his arms ready to swing or block. 

He charged her, his movements were quicker than she anticipated. 

He grabbed her arm and twisted it. 

She hit him in the helmet, trying to pry him off, but he did not relent. 

He kept twisting, and it was now becoming painful. 

Suddenly she had fallen onto the ground.

His right fist had come out of nowhere and knocked her through her helmet. 

Dazed, she tried to roll away but Krid had her pinned down. 

He repeatedly punched her weakly formed helmet to the point were she was starting to feel indentations of where his fists had been. 

She tried to see where he was vulnerable, but his flying arms made sight difficult.

She could hear exclamations and gasps as Krid was hitting her while pinned to the floor. 

Krid had made his final mistake.

instead of making an honorable end to one's opponent, he bombarded savagely and mercilessly. 

Her point made, she decided to end her pain.

Thisk brought her knees to her chest and kicked as hard as she could. 

She wasn't initially sure where her legs had struck, but by the awkward impact, she could easily guess. She didn't like what she discovered. 

Her head swirling, she had staggered up and saw Krid writhing in pain. His hands moved erratically opening and closing as if something invisible were suffocating him. 

In alarm she stood over him. She could easily kill him right then and there, but that was never her intention. 

"Yield." She demanded, her gloved hand grabbing tighty onto his collar armor. "Yield, Krid!" She said louder, but carried no emotion. She didn’t want him to die, and it was clear he was having difficulty breathing. 

Another minute of writhing passed, his movements were getting slower and slower.

_He is losing conciseness._

"Yield." She said, a small plea escaped in her tone. 

Krid lay very still. A stunned silence gripped the crowd. 

Then Krid's hand lightly tapped on her arm. She released him, and the room seemed to breathe again. 

Two people, Ny'anga and a medic, came out to take Krid away. 

She stood up alone in the arena. 

After they had hurriedly left the room, there was a silence. 

She had achieved victory, she had brought an end to his foolishness. Her only wish was that he had not gone so far as to have needed the lessons she gave him. 

A slow steady stream of applause was heard from the others. Quiet mutterings of approval joined the sound. Thisk's head still throbbed. 

Antu Vakord, the young armorer approached her first. 

"You fought honorably, I couldn't have made time to watch a better match." He said his voice always level and smooth. 

"Thank you." She replied. Silently studying his newly painted armor. Antu tended to paint his armor at least every cycle. This time it was a dark green helmet, orange vizor, and blue strips going down his helmet in a claw pattern.

_He likewise is studying me.._

"You're helmet is in need of repair." He replied. "I can fix it for you tonight and have it ready before the morning."

She made plans to leave it out in the hallway by her door before she went to bed. 

After agreeing to her plan, he left the room. Others had likewise exchanged words of encouragement and discussed her honorable fight. 

Abzoj was the last person besides herself in the room.

"Abzoj." She greeted. "Have you check on him?"

"No." He replied. "He will recover, but, his pride may not."

_His tone is heavy, but not vengeful..._

"Thank you for showing him mercy." He said at last. "I must apologize, for a while I assumed you were going to kill him." 

Thisk slightly inclined her head.

"Why would I do that?" She asked.

"Well…" Abzoj shifted his weight. "He tried to humiliate you, and challanged your rights to the clan, and he threatened you." 

"I did not feel threatened." She replied simply. "He held anger towards me, yes. But I only wanted him to see the error of the path he wanted to follow." 

"He wanted war." 

"And now he cannot get it. The Clan is safe, your leadership is safe, and no one had to die today. Now Krid knows what to fight for one's life is truly like, and he understands loss as a result of a fight." 

There was a silence. 

"You think he really understands your reasoning?" Abzoj asked.

"You underestimate your son." Thisk replied. The comment caught him off guard. 

"But, you know what he's like, he's a kid-"

"Children are the most important students, Abzoj." She replied simply. "He needs guidance, but he won't listen to me…" 

"You want me to talk to him?"

"I wish for you to make amends with him." She said. 

Another silence. 

"I will." He answered. "Thank you, Thisk. I will need you on the bridge tomorrow, we are going to be receiving a new offer, and I want you to take point." She gave a respectful nod and left the room.

She tried to clear her head, but things had started swirling by now. The halls were virtually unrecognizable when she blinked they were normal. 

She blinked again. The floor was polished tile of sorts, there were white lights that highlighted her boots.

When she blinked again, it was back the grated, dusty ship floor. 

Hallucinations were definitely not a good sign. Her steps had been slow as she planned out every step with caution, not sure whether she was stepping on tile or not. 

In one of her illusions, she was certain a mouse droid had passed between her legs. There were also muffled voices, mostly men. She couldn’t make out what they were saying.

The ringing in her ears had pretty much blocked everything out. 

She felt something saturating the under shirt beneath her chin. When she looked at her glove, there was blood. 

The pain could finally not be ignored.

She had walked halfway across the ship trying to reach her room, when she finally had blacked out. 

**Dang, that helmet is old! Hopefully Thisk can get it fixed soon. Sorry for the wait!**


	8. The Job

**Chapter 7**

**The Job**

When Thisk opened her eyes, she was still seeing through her visor.

She was in the medical bay. There was no one around, and her headache was gone. 

Still, she cautiously felt her helmet for where her injuries had been, the pain was gone, and there was no bruise.

She recounted the vivid things she saw during her concussion. The strange mouse droid was particularly prominent in her memory. 

Mouse droids were frequently used by the Empire, for the Empire's use. She remembered the white lights that shined off of her boots, the kind they use on new star crafts. 

Had she imagined herself on an Imperial ship? How was that possible?

She had never been close to one, let alone known what the inside looks like. Even by her reasoning, it did not make any sense. 

Thisk glanced at the table and found an empty bacta container. 

She made a mental note to thank who ever found her unconscious and treated her. 

Behind the curtain next to her, she heard someone shuffling in bed. 

She stood up in one swift motion from her own bed and pulled back the curtain. 

It was Krid. 

She approached his bed, searching for any sign of consciousness.

He appeared to be just sleeping. 

He wore a sort of neck brace, and his hands were wrapped in bandages that needed to be replaced. At least he appeared to be breathing on his own. 

Even with the concussion, her injuries were minor.

She turned to leave. 

"T-Thisk..?" She heard Krid's heavy, gravelly tone from behind her. 

"You shouldn't be talking right now." She replied.

"I am so sorry." He whispered. 

"I know." She replied. "Try to get some rest." Krid didn't reply, but Thisk remained there for a moment longer.

_His mind is, sorrowful, but peaceful. He has come to terms with his actions, and has already made peace with his father._

Thisk started her long walk to the bridge. Abzoj had wanted her there for a new job, and she wasn't going to let a little concussion prohibit her from coming. 

The doors to the command room opened. It was more empty than she had expected, but perhaps that was on purpose. 

Abzoj and Baso stood around a console. 

"Thisk, you're here?" Abzoj said with surprise.

"I am." She replied. "I will be fine to proceed with the next job."

"You looked like you went down pretty hard." Baso replied skeptically.

"I assure you, I am fine." Thisk said coolly. Baso looked like she wanted to reply, but she didn't. 

"I had promised our client three Mandalorians anyway." Abzoj replied. "If you're sure you can work, you can come." Abzoj replied. 

Thisk nodded. 

"Well, our client gave me the rendezvous, Valentia, on Jelucan."

"That's perhaps the one of the more highly occupied Imperial planets." Thisk commented.

"Do we know what the job actually is?" Baso asked. 

"Not a clue." Abzoj muttered. "We'll find out soon." 

"Soon? The Empire is probably looking for us. You're going to risk our lives for a job you're not even sure we're going to except. That is, if this isn't some sort of trap!"

"I understand, but I have a good feeling about it." 

"Oh, that makes it safer then." Baso retorted bitterly.

"I know the danger, and if you don’t want to come I understand, but the credits will be worth it."

Thisk cracked a small smile, nothing made Baso want to do something more, than when she was challenged.

"I never said I didn't want to do it." She replied defensively. "I just am making sure you know what you're doing." There was no mistaking the coldness in her tone. 

"Thank you, for your concern Baso." Abzoj replied. "But I am aware of the risks, and if you still wish to come you may. I won't force you." 

"I am coming." Baso growled. 

One hour later, they took the _Black Adder_ to Jelucan.

Thisk regretted not having her helmet reformed before the mission, and she felt bad for letting Antu down on their arrangement. But she would have to go a little longer. Abzoj had found cloaks to help them not stand out as much on the Valentian streets.

Jelucan was a cold planet. Fortunately for Thisk, having grown up on a planet with worse conditions it did not bother her too much. 

These reflections called her back to her dream a week before, where the mythosaur had emerged from the frozen trees, and her father… No. She would not permit herself to think about it any further. There had been a reason she buried that vision in her memory, and she would not allow it to again see the light of day. 

The city its self was large, but not overwhelming busy. Sure, there were people around of different species and the occasional speeder or two, but the place itself was not crowded. Everyone seemed to walk at a rather leisurely pace through the cold streets.

"Where is the client?" Baso asked quietly.

"I believe the question you should be asking is 'who is our client?'." Thisk replied.

"One twi'lik and a human, they wanted to meet-. There!" Abzoj spoke in a whisper. Baso and Thisk followed his gaze to two figures leaning against a wall outside a small speeder shop.

"Are you sure?" Baso asked. "There are plenty of Twi'leks and humans here." 

"The speeder shop, Baso." Abzoj muttered with annoyance. 

When they had arrived the two figures were indeed a human and Twi'lek respectively. The human's eyes were wide with surprise at their coming. 

"Three? I thought the goal was to not-." The Twi elbowed him. 

"Come inside, quickly." He said hurriedly and then he proceeded to usher them inside the speeder shop. 

It looked and smelled like a speeder shop, coils tools, empty packages, and the smell of numerous types lubricants and fuels to add to the chaos. The only thing that was orderly was the way three crates were placed in the back of the shop. 

"When you received our call, we weren't sure you were legit." said the Twi'lek. "But now that you're here I must say I am a bit overwhelmed." 

"This is really happening." Muttered the human.

"We've risked it all just by contacting you, but we did our research, and I think you'll be just the ones up for it." 

Thisk narrowed her eyes. Were they were referring to the shuttle incident on Courosant?

"Explain." Baso said to them before Thisk could stop her. 

"We would be honored to, but I am afraid time is short this evening." Said the alien. He led the group to the back of the shop. "Your job is to take those crates to Lothal and deliver them outside a place called Old Jho's, in Capitol City."

Thisk was now rigid with alarm, but did not get the chance to speak. 

"You can't open them, no questions asked, that was the deal right?" The human said. Now Baso was alarmed, they both turned to Abzoj, but did not say anything. 

"Once you're done, Jho will contact us upon delivery and we will transfer the credits. Should anything go wrong, here is a one-way commlink." the Twi'lek handed Abzoj the device. 

"How do we know this Jho will confirm the delivery?" Thisk asked, once again, her startling cool voice unnerved her clients. 

They looked at each other.

"He will. His reasons for paying you will far outweigh his reasons not to." The Twi'lek said.

"Besides, why would we withhold credits when you already know where to find us?" The Human added. 

"You haven't given us your names." Baso said with an edge to her voice. 

"You haven't given yours." The purple Tw'lek replied. There was a brief silence. 

"It's okay." Abzoj said finally. "We can do it." 

"You Mandalorians hold honor in great esteem, yes? We trust that you can honor our agreement and not look into those crates, they're for Jho's eyes only." 

"We understand. Thank you." Abzoj said quickly. 

"Go now, through the back door, take the alley way, make a right and the back road will take you straight to the space port." The human instructed. 

Thisk was the last person to move. She tried to break into their minds, the human was easier to read, but difficult to see clearly. 

She came to the conclusion that those who had stronger wills or closely guarded secrets tended to be immune. Despite her difficulty, she felt like she was within reach of opening his mind.

"Let's go." Abzoj ordered her. She made her way over, passing the both of them. 

Suddenly alarm wracked her body as she felt a hand on her shoulder and a whisper in her ear. 

"Please, tell Sabine hello for us." The human muttered. 

Thisk turned to him, and scanned him once again. He was simple. His clothes, though thick to endure the weather, left his arms bare, and smear of a black substance on his arms. He was also relatively young. She tried again to reach into his mind, but again Abzoj snapped at her to hurry.

She did not know the person he was referring, but she nodded anyway and joined the others. 

"When I say go, you go." Abzoj muttered to her. 

"Apologies." She said. Baso's black and gold helmet turned to look at her. 

"Was that sarcasm?" She whispered in an amused tone.

"No, of course not." Thisk replied. "You may have detected and edge to my tone, but my frustration does not lie with him."

"Then what does?" Baso asked. Thisk didn't reply. 

"Good luck." The twi'lek called out to them as they left the shop. 

The crates were relatively heavier than Thisk had expected, at least hers was. Transporting unknown cargo was a common thing. Sellers or buyers especially of spice had sold products without mentioning contents all the time. In that way, they could get off easy if they were discovered by claiming they never sold spice, and the seller would be untouchable. 

But their clients did not seem to fit the spice runner stereotype. 

Clearly the human assumed she was in affiliation with someone on Lothal. Why give her the name of someone she could use against them unless they guessed she could be trusted with a name.

These crates could not be full of spice. 

It was something more than a product to simply sell, the product they were smuggling was something people _needed_. 

Thisk heard Baso shudder as they went through the frigid streets quickly. 

They arrived at the _Black Adder_ in good time. They did not encounter a soul on the streets

For an Imperial occupied planet, Thisk thought it strange they made no appearances, even in the evening.

They were off planet soon enough and entered a hyperspace lane to Lothal. 

Thisk finally wanted to confront to Abzoj about the job. She stood behind the pilot's chair.

"You don’t like the job." He guessed. 

"On the contrary, Abzoj." She replied. "I find this one interesting."

"It’s a simple delivery job, how interesting can it be?" Baso asked. 

"Its interesting because they have mistaken us for someone else."

"But they knew about the shuttle." Abzoj turned his chair around to face her. 

"They did not." Baso cocked her helmet to the side. Thisk continued. "If you would like the statistics, I am afraid I can only go only off of reasoning."

"You've never let us down before." Abzoj encouraged. She inclined her head respectively. 

"One isolated event on Courosant I believe is not likely to have reached Outer Rim ears at least not yet. There are bigger threats to the Empire." 

"Like what?" Baso asked. 

"Insurgents." She answered. Baso stood up.

"I thought you said we couldn't go up against the Empire." 

"I said no such thing. One could raise their hand against the Empire, but the speed at which that hand would be cut down is the reason you should not. Not only that, but the Empire has kept war from damaging our galaxy, said insurgents could be a threat the peace they have brought."

"What is your point here?" Abzoj asked. 

"Your clients are in affiliation with insurgents and I believe they think us likewise." 

"How..?" But Thisk cut her off.

"The human told me to give someone named Sabine a greeting for them." 

There was a silence. None gave any sign of recognition of the name, not to her surprise. 

"Seeing as we don't currently know of any Sabine, I think it is safe to say that the people the clients honored the deal with, was not ourselves and therefore, we posses a right to examine the crates." 

"Out of the question!" Baso snapped. Thisk turned to Abzoj.

"is it?" She asked him. Another moment of silence. 

"We can't get caught. Lothal is a heavily occupied planet from what I hear. I suspect more so than Jelucan, but for reasons I don't know." He paused thinking his next words carefully. "I understand there is a risk in everyt job we do, but these are becoming quickly more dangerous tasks. I can't put us in danger again, not if I can help it." He stood up from his chair and walked from the room. Thisk and Baso followed him.

"This is wrong! Abozoj, he was right, were supposed to honor our deals, this is not honoring our deals!" Baso reminded. 

"I am not about to get two of my best warriors arrested for taking a job that I arranged, because of an incident I caused."

"I was not an incident, it was a strike!" Baso corrected angrily. "We've done dangerous missions before."

"Not like this!" 

"Even still, the units will be worth it! Who cares who the quarry goes to as long as we get paid. Since when did we become Imperial sympathizers?"

"Since I decided to save your lives." Abzoj replied without another word, He opened the crate. 

Abzoj stared at the contents. Thisk walked calmly forward and peered inside. 

It was just as she suspected. 

"Weapons." Abzoj muttered. "Now it all makes sense." 

"We still need to deliver them." Baso said. "People on Lothal need these." 

"Since when did we become insurgent sympathizers?" Thisk asked turning Baso's argument against her. 

"We need to get paid, the clan needs to get paid, this isn't about right or wrong." Baso asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'm opening the hangar door." Abzoj said leaving the room. "You might want to exit the room."

"You're not serious!"

"Want to bet?" Abzoj asked. Thisk left with no objection. Baso stayed inside for a minute longer, but just as the door started to close she left. 

She angrily kicked Abzoj away from the button to open the ramp. As he stumbled back Thisk attacked her from behind, grabbing around her throat, while disabling her arms. Baso slammed Thisk again the wall, but she was not released. 

"No!" She shouted as Abzoj pressed the hanger door button. Through the small window, the three crates were sucked out in a second.

"Look what you did!" She shouted. 

"I just saved your ass." Abzoj retorted. "Now you won't end up in an Imperial prison, you're welcome." 

Thisk released her.

"We wouldn't have end up in prison!" She hissed. "We're Mandalorians, warriors! We can smuggle a few weapons without difficulty. In fact we have very easily accomplished that before. Just because Thisk's words give you cold feet, doesn't the clan should suffer."

"Clan Nov is very capable of going without the funds from this one job. This is too much of a risk."

"Is that what you think?" Baso snarled. Just then the ship's alarms went off. They raced to the cockpit. 

"Something is blocking our route. We have to put out now." 

Thisk clenched her jaw she guessed what was about to happen. 

They came out of hyperspace.

Baso gasped. 

Looming ahead was the biggest ship she had ever seen up-close, an Imperial Star Destroyer.

**… and the plot thickens!**


	9. The Tragedy

**Chapter 8**

**The Tragedy**

  
The boarding party invited themselves onto the ship and had taken them for questioning. They confessed they were bounty hunters, but that they did not affiliate themselves with any sort of guild. 

Convincing the initial boarding party they had no hostile intentions was easy enough, and the _he_ showed up. 

Some commander by the name of Vanto had taken charge of the situation and instructed individual questioning.

"He's the one." Abzoj whispered to Thisk. "The one that escaped." Thisk's hopes to get out easily were quickly deflated, but she began to work out a plan. 

"Alright, I would like to see the one by the name of." He looked at his data pad. "Baso Ahn." 

She stepped forward on hearing her name.

Thisk looked the young commander over, identifying his Wild Space accent.

"Right this way." They were using the hanger of the Adder as an interrogation room. It was obvious they did not want to bring the ship aboard, unless they had detected no threat. If Baso co-operated, they would be out soon enough.

Fifteen minutes later, She returned. Baso took a seat beside Abzoj and muttered quietly that eavesdroppers with normal human ears wouldn't pick it up. 

"They are interested about in the shuttle explosian, and they know we were on Jelucan." 

"How?"

"I think they put a tracker on our ship, they're about to search the ship logs, if they find we were heading to Lothal, its all over."

"Don't worry." Abzoj replied. He turned to Thisk, who nodded. She had wiped the records of their interest in Lothal. It was clear the Empire had some method of tracking them, so the location of the Tantalus and any trip to Courosant was removed. 

"Next I would like to see, Thisk. No last name?" 

"No." She replied. 

"Alright, please follow me." He led her to the hangar, where just an hour ago lay the very crates that would've convicted them. 

A table and chairs had been brought forth.

"Sit." He ordered. She obliged. 

"You are a Mandalorian, correct?" He looked down at his data pad.

"Correct." She replied. 

"How long have you been with the others?" 

"Four years." She replied.

"I see." Commander Vanto looked down at his data pad once again. It was sometime before he spoke again. 

"Have you ever been to Courosant?"

"It's been a long time." She replied. "I don’t tend to travel to Core Worlds often." 

"I don’t either." He confided. "Not if I can help it. But someone tried to assassinate me and escaped on this very ship, and I intend to find out who." 

"This is not my ship." She replied simply. "I did not attack you, not unless you had a bounty or some other meaningful reason." 

"We have reason to believe it was a group of Mandalorians that made the attempt on my life and wrecked havoc in the streets. Were you one of those Mandalorians?" His palms rested on the table and leaned in to look straight through her visor. There was a tense silence. 

His mind was unlike anything she had encountered before, nearly impenetrable, sharp and guarded. She didn't expect it from such a young commander.

"I am going to have to ask you to remove your glove." He said.

Thisk stiffened.

"Why?" She pretended not to know. 

"The Mandalorians that attacked have received work from Wunn Borr to retrieve his son. Krirr Borr has dutifully reported that one of the Mandalorians was blue-skinned." 

She felt the need for an expletive. 

"Your glove, Miss Thisk." 

Despite the circumstances she cracked a small smile. No one had ever called her that before. 

"I understand your attack was personal, and I deeply regret you had to endure that. You seem like a competent commander, but my religion does not permit me to remove such garments for the viewing of others."

"I too understand, but were are also talking about justice here." He seemed to be relaxed, but his eyes, though young and had all the wonder inside of them, were also searching her over. 

He seemed to be reading her like a book, using every known tactic for analyzation. 

"I have to ask one more time for you to remove your glove. Otherwise I am going to need to bring those stormtroopers in here, and I know you don’t want that." 

"Is there not other Mandalorians that could fit your description? If one were to happen to be blue, how does that immediately convict them?"

"You tell me." Commander Vanto shrugged. "last I checked Mandalorians weren't blue." 

"Then I suppose you know very little of our culture." She replied. 

"Well the Empire isn't exactly best pals with Mandalore." Vanto crossed his arms. "If you're not guilty, what do you have to hide? Even if you fit the description of the Insurgent in question, we will seek out Imperial justice for you, I promise."

Thisk had not expected this from an Imperial. Granted she had never met one before, but she didn't think the Empire recruited Wild Spacers. She detected he had some sort of knowledge he held over her. As if he already seemed to guess she was guilty. 

It was possible people from Wild Space knew about the Chiss. Commander Vanto himself more than likely was at least familiar with the name. 

She hoped this was not the case. But as he continued to study her, there was a creeping feeling in the back of her mind. 

At the same time, he did not look at her accusingly, and she did not find a trace of anger, or even the slightest irritation. He seemed, curious.

"You could promise justice?" She asked him. 

"To the best of my ability." Vanto affirmed.

"And how far does your ability go?" She inquired.

"Right now? Farther than your ability to withhold information." He countered.

Thisk decided she rather liked the Commander. She did not wish to remove her glove, but she had stalled long enough. 

"Your glove, please." He spoke again. 

Thisk slowly brought her hand to her glove, she heard one of the stormtrooper's minds outside the door trigger some kind of excitement, and then it went black. 

She smiled to herself and she stalled a bit longer in removing the glove. 

As soon as she began to slide it off, the door opened. Abzoj stood there in the doorway and held Vanto at gun point. 

Thisk Immediately stood slipped her glove back on in time to catch one of her pistols that Abzoj tossed to her. 

She too pointed her gun at Vanto, but did not fire. 

"It was you." Vanto said with recognition. He glanced at Abzoj. "You bombed the shuttle." 

"Yeah, sorry about that." Abzoj said. "Thisk, get to the shuttle we're getting out of here." 

"Commander Vanto has treated us with respect, Abzoj, shall we not do the same?" She said walking over to him. 

Abzoj growled. He clearly did not want to. He wanted to finish it. 

"We do not want to provoke them further." She muttered to him. 

"What if I did?" Abzoj growled. 

"There is a Star Destroyer right above us. I believe Commander Vanto has suffered enough from your attack, there is no reason to keep this up." She advised. 

"Well it can't get much worse than this." He reasoned. 

"It can." Commander Vanto replied. "Please lay down your weapon and your associates will not be prosecuted for your crimes." 

That was a more than generous offer…

Thisk's gaze now fixed on Abzoj.

"You're asking me to turn myself in." Abzoj said.

"Yes." Vanto replied. 

"Unfortunately, we don’t work that way." Without another word, He shoved Thisk out into the hallway. Baso had been waiting and grabbed her arms and shoved her towards the shuttle. 

"Move it sympathizer." Baso hissed at her. Thisk heard shots were being fired, as she was urged towards the shuttle. She couldn't read their minds. She couldn't tell if either of them were injured, or dead.

And speaking of dead. 

The Stormtrooper boarding party, lay in contorted forms on the floor. It was sick, but effective enough without using blaster fire to draw the Commander's attention.

"My handiwork." Baso commented, on her noticing them. "You're lucky you're not one of them. They entered the shuttle. "Get the ship started." Baso ordered. 

Thisk figured it was impossible to protest at this point. 

She fired up the imperial ship. The sound of blaster fire increased. Vanto and the rest of the stormtroopers were obviously putting up a good fight. 

She sat in the pilots chair waiting for their return.

She gripped the control of the ship, She had never experienced such anxiety before. Something was about to go dangerously wrong. 

In order to get to the ship they had to go through the halls, they would be exposed. 

She got up quickly, but discovered Baso was apparently standing in the back of the ship, not doing anything. 

"Where are you going?" She demanded. Thisk did not answer. She came out into the hallway, pointing her one pistol down the hall and shot one trooper. 

She discovered Abzoj was crouching behind a half wall that held the ladder to the cockpit. 

It would be a matter of time before a grenade was thrown, or an assault wiped them out.

"Abzoj!" She called out to him. He took notice of her for the first time.

"Go! Go! Now!" He ordered. She Stayed put. Every now and then she would return fire, but this kind of back and forth could go on for hours. The Empire was likely to launch another transport down any second. 

Thisk quickly moved to the side of the wall that was hidden by a pillar. Her position was now better to aid her Clan leader. 

"Remember when I told you, 'when I say go, you go'? Well now you have to go!" He shouted. 

"Not with out you." She replied. Gunning down one more stormtrooper.

"Don’t let this be for nothing!"

Thisk thumbed her last flash grenade she had concealed in her boot. 

"When I say go, make a break for the shuttle!" She shouted. 

"Alright!" He called back. Blaster fire whizzed past her helmet. 

By now she had memorized a pattern. When they Stormtroopers had ducked behind their defenses she called it.

"Now!" She threw it far down the hall. Abzoj moved with lightning speed, but strangely, everything had occurred in a sort of slow motion. 

As Thisk turned to run back to the shuttle she spotted Abzoj ahead of her about to round the corner, when Baso had stepped.

She fired her blaster at what she must've thought was a stormtrooper.

Still in slow motion, Thisk caught her breath as she saw blast travel.

Straight through his collar bone…

Thisk charged to catch him from falling. 

The Stormtroopers had began firing again, closing in and the bullets hit Thisk in the shoulder, chest and helmet. Even through all the stinging and bruising, she carried Abzoj away from the fire and onto the shuttle. 

Baso was the last person in, too terrified to move. 

When she came in she quickly took off to the pilot's chair. 

She had peeled off the Black Adder and left it as she made the jump to hyperspace.

Thisk crouched over Abzoj's body. 

He held her hand. 

"Take my armor, may it protect you." He said softly. 

"That won't be necessary." She replied. "We will get you help." 

"No. I won't make it this time." He said. "Tell Krid… tell him I love him."

"I will." She replied.

"Abzoj…" Baso came forward. "I am so sor-."

"It was a mistake, I know you won't again." Abzoj replied.

Blood was seeping into the cloth around his neck. 

"With Baso as witness, I bestow my armor and my position, to Mitth'isk'ilehlikoli." He said.

Thisk smiled softly. He pronounced her name right.

"Protect them Thisk." He whispered as he held her hand tightly. 

"I promise." She assured. 

Then his hand relaxed in hers. His body went ridged, and moved no more…

**Why do I do this to myself? Idk when i'll be able to post next... sorry for another cliff hangar.**


	10. Coping

**Chapter 9**

**Coping**

The ride back to the Tantalus had been a strained one. Thisk had real, raw thoughts of anger that had come in steady waves. At certain times she wanted to strangle Baso right then and there. But she knew she had to at least act forgiving as Abzoj had done.

Thisk had lost the only person she had from childhood. The only one who truly knew her, understood her. He taught her the ways of Mandalore, how to speak Basic, and how to survive out in the galaxy. He had taken her under his wing and accepted her freely.

She only wished she could've shared her side of life, he would've loved Chiss technology and culture. Even if she had known he was to die so soon, she doubted she would've confided in him. But if there was one person she could rely on, it was Abzoj.

And Baso had cruelly cut his life short.

Now as Thisk locked herself in the room with the body, her only attention was on her dead mentor.

They were about to burn the body in the next hour and she wanted a chance to say good bye, face to face.

She approached the table, and stared at the peacefully resting face of Abzoj.

His skin was relatively tan, now pale in color as death now seized his body. His hair, though probably black at one point was peppered with white. His face had wrinkles, not of old age, but the use of emotion.

He smiled more than she thought. The corners of his mouth, cheek bones, eyebrows, forehead, were all smiling or laugh lines.

There were creases at the corners of his eyes that gave the impression he was content in his position.

She had trouble matching his face with the voice of the serious Clan Leader she always expected him to be.

She drew in a deep breath, and removed her helmet.

As he met her without a helmet, so now he shall depart.

Her blue-black braided hair fell over her shoulder as she looked down upon his face with her scarlet eyes.

She felt as if she owed him.

He gave her a meaning, a people and now a position of leadership.

Her eyes were sorrowful, but that was all the emotion she displayed. She found that tears had never came to her anymore. There were other ways to express grief.

He trusted her with so much, more so than any other Mandalorian by blood.

There was only one thing she could say to him. She felt it was inadequate, but it was the only thing she felt like she could form into words.

She touched his cold face tenderly.

"Ngoyebunge." She whispered in her tongue.

The Chimera's slow melodic hum was the only sound that could be heard in the office.

Most stationed have grown used to background noise within a week. They tune it out to all the noise and commotion of their duties.

They take little notice of the stillness that exists within the ship.

But not Thrawn.

Even with the hum there seemed to be a sound that echoed. Not a sound others could hear, but a small soft, lulling and yet chilling sound in his mind.

He concluded it must be derived from the concern for the discovery of those that wanted to harm Eli Vanto, who was now below joining the boarding party to search them out. 

Thrawn sat up in his chair, and observed a hologram before him.

It consisted of three Mandalorians, all different heights.

He suspected the larger of the trio to be their leader, given the images captured at the Grenada.

He had come to that conclusion a while ago, but he examined the records nonetheless.

He wanted justice for Commander Vanto, but he did not believe these were traditional rebels like he did.

They started their journey on Coruscant first with a rather aggressive tactic, then peaceably strode into the Grenada.

After ISB blocked off the main route to the spaceport, They had somehow noticed they had been blocked off. The Mandalorians then out maneuvered Coruscant forces and left the streets to take the back roads.

This part puzzled him as well. As far as they knew, ISB was tracking- them from the scene at the cantina, how did they know Imperial forces were at the ship?

Commander Vanto's shuttle had been in the area and were alerted about the attack. Because Vanto had discovered the ship happened to be at the same spaceport, he had his forces secure it to deliver the criminals to ISB.

The Mandalorians couldn't have known they were there- and yet, they did.

The photo taken by one of the lane cameras showed the female Mandalorian veering off, leading the others off as well.

Vanto did not have much experience in the bustling city planet, and so could not have known about the alternate route.

It had been the ISB to suggest blocking the main route as they didn't see them choosing an alternate route as a possibility. They had been wrong to underestimate warriors whose skills rivaled the Jedi.

The Mandalorians had blown up the only thing that could track their escape, unfortunately, that happened to be Vanto's shuttle.

He determined the attack, was not quite an attack after all, merely an assurance they wouldn’t be followed.

Thrawn had been right to assume that the Mandalorians would travel to the Outer Rim worlds, and might soon find themselves on a planet with Imperial occupancy. Such was the case with most bounty hunters who could find work more easily on those planets.

The tracker placed on their ship on Jelucan had enabled them to be captured.

The sound of a shuttle engine purred and Thrawn turned his attention to the window. Amongst the vastness of the stars he got a glimpse of the very shuttle Vanto had been on, disappear into lightspeed.

He narrowed his scarlet eyes.

The Mandalorians had escaped.

He waited for a transmission from the commander, but did not receive one.

Just before he made up his mind to go down himself, Vanto appeared, walking in the doorway.

He had a look about him, the same look most warriors possessed when coming from a battle. Wild, yet tired.

"They got away sir." Commander Vanto informed.

Thrawn gestured for him to take a seat. Vanto did as ordered and continued talking.

"It was them." He spoke in the tone he normally carried when they were in private, more personal than as a subordinate.

"It was them, we had them."

"What have you discovered?" Thrawn asked in his usual soft, cool tone.

"The one who attacked I believe is their clan leader, Abzoj Nov. Clan Nov is supposedly a clan on the smaller side. They don’t appear to have a base of planetary operations either."

"And the others who were on board? Who were they?"

Eli tightened his lips.

"Baso Ahn was the first one interviewed, a female Mandalorian. She made a name for herself for smuggling spice recently in the outer rims. She too is in Clan Nov."

"Is she the one in the old armor?" Thrawn pointed to the Grenada photo.

"No." Vanto replied. "She wore black armor, the woman in the old armor goes by the name of Thisk."

A flicker. Thrawn's eyes burned brighter for a fraction of a moment. Eli did not wait for an explanation that might not come, and continued.

"Our sources say, as you know, that she was at a cantina on Coruscant and by the accounts of Krirr Borr, is blue-skinned. I interviewed her after Baso Ahn. Even though she refused to remove her glove, Thisk was more cordial than the others. She even tried to spare my life before they escaped."

Thrawn stood up and faced the window.

"How did they escape?" He seemed to force the words out of his mouth with great difficulty. Eli had never seen him like this before, but he continued, trying not to look as curious as he felt.

"Nov and Ahn took out the ones that guarded them and retrieved their weapons. Then they broke in during the interview with Thisk and told her to leave. Nov held me at gun point, but Thisk advised him to let me go. He shoved her into the hallway and that was the last time I saw her. The rest of the boarding party was able to come to my aid, and it has been confirmed that Nov was critically hit."

"from one of our own?" Thrawn asked. Eli stared at him. What a strange question. Had he been expecting them to turn on each other?

"N-no." Eli recovered. "We don't know who, but it wasn't one our blasts that hit him."

"Interesting." Thrawn murmured.

Eli swallowed hard. Who ever Thisk was Thrawn knew her, or at least recognized her name. Eli had recognized the same tone, reasoning and calmness that his Chiss Admiral possessed. It was an easy assumption as to her race.

In any case, a Chiss Mandalorian sounded dangerous and Eli was glad she didn't seem to hold any sort of vendetta about the shuttle attack.

Thrawn turned around to face him.

"It is likely your life is no longer in any danger, Commander Vanto." Thrawn spoke finally, his tone neutral, any trace of emotion gone as usual.

"With all due respect sir, how do you know? They are still rebels…"

Thrawn's scarlet eyes seemed to narrow slightly, and Eli knew he shouldn’t have asked.

"Thisk had offered to save you, did she not? If Abzoj Nov attacked you, it must have either been a precaution or an isolated attack the others did not support. If they had, they would have been more successful in killing you the first time, and not offering you mercy the second." He paused, and looked back at the hologram. "I suspect this Clan Nov differs from each other in beliefs. Mandalorians are often conflicted about the Empire, this group is no different. They are not Rebels therefore, they do not stand up against the Empire, and merely needed a quick escape, in both situations."

Eli held his tongue. He had least a dozen dead stormtroopers that would beg to differ. But he did have a point, bounty hunters often used their skills against the Empire when they needed to, but not if they had too.

"Are you referring the Clan as a whole, or to Thisk?" Eli asked, his question was borderline subordinate, personal and with a tone that could be viewed as disrespectful. He immediately regretted it.

Thrawn's gaze seemed to once again burn into his. Eli did not shirk from it, he was rather used to it by now.

"You are dismissed, Commander." Thrawn replied coolly.

Eli nodded respectfully and left the room.

Thrawn stood up, and stared out the window.

The sound in his mind was gone now, disappeared into hyperspace with the stolen shuttle. 

It was nearly impossible, even for him to stop the thoughts and questions that flowed into his mind.

His first thought was it had to be a coincidence. His wife and child were far into the Unknown Regions, and likely never strayed.

But evidence suggested otherwise.

Thisk wouldn't have been a child by now. She would be grown.

Another twitch of emotion made its way into his expression. The emotional pain and the torment of leaving his family he had learned to block out during his exile was staring to surface again.

His hands formed into fists as he closed his eyes, trying to shove those emotions away. They would surely cloud his judgement.

She had been there, right within his very grasp. Had he not been blinded by his earlier wonderings…

had he been aboard the shuttle with Vanto…

Would he have seen his daughter… And where was his wife?

Another moment of concentration, and the pain had stopped. Thrawn opened his eyes and resumed his natural composure.

If Thisk had joined Mandalorians she had her own life to lead, he reasoned. She no longer required a father, or a mother.

She was on her own, and he would not interfere if he could help it.

The only question was, could he?

**Something screwed up on my page, sorry i am re-posting this!**


	11. Leader of Clan Nov

Chapter 10

Leader of Clan Nov

Thisk led Clan Nov for over a year. Ny'anga served as Thisk's advisor and Krid was lead warrior. 

Baso had left the Clan before Abzoj's funeral, but she appeared several times on their radar as an insurgent to the Empire. 

Krid had matured to a degree since his father's death. He was more reserved now, and dropped several childish habits. Krid was pleased 

with the way Thisk was handling things in his father's place, though he wished he could be the one to lead his's father's clan.

Thisk felt that he was entitled to the position and fully intended to give it to him, once he was old enough. 

She sported newly re-formed armor now. Her old helmet and armor in addition to Abzoj's armor had been melted down and reshaped to fit her. Since the beskar was now reinforced, blaster fire now felt like small taps.

She had even painted her armor colors unique to her. Dark blue, accented with bright red patterns on her helmet and chest plate, provided a sort of Chiss-like aesthetic that only she understood.

She felt comfortable now in both her armor and in her clan. 

She had gained respect and even recognition among other clans as well. 

No one challenged her, no one wished to. 

Under her leadership, Clan Nov flourished in the outer rim. They were better off financially, to the point where they started hiring their own services. 

Thisk had even hoped to find the Clan a place to settle, somewhere on a quiet planet with minimal imperial influence.

But that was in short supply. 

Insurgents had indeed rose and created battles that caused great casualties. 

As far as she was concerned, as long as those battles stayed away from the clan, or even Wild Space they were not a concern. 

What was a concern, was the startling amount of members that had started dropping religious traditions. The Clan was wealthy, business was good and the level comfort had sort of eased a few away from more traditional aspects. 

Yes, they still wore their armor, and kept their helmets on, as far as she had seen.

But a few had ceased to fight with honor, others chose not to fight at all and carried no weapon. 

Thisk had only a few ways of keeping them from dropping tradition all together, but none that seemed especially persuasive or likeable. 

As Thisk stared out into space weighing her options, Krid walked into the command room.

"Thisk?" He asked. "There's some one here, you need to see." She turned sharply and followed Krid silently. 

"She came right in, the scanners did not pick her signature up, she broke through the door and came in, we didn't know how to respond to the situation, given she is still apart of the Clan."

"Is Baso at all angry?" 

Krid turned to her, somewhat dumbfounded by the question. 

"She's a little firm, yeah..." Krid replied. "Did you expect her to be angry?" 

Thisk did not reply. 

"She's in there." Krid opened the door to the small cell. Baso sat up straight on the bench inside, waiting patiently. Thisk stepped inside, 

and Krid was about to follow when she signaled for him to stay outside. 

The door closed behind her. 

"I do hope you're here to ask for forgiveness." Thisk began coolly. 

"Abzoj has already forgiven me." Baso replied. Her arrogant, high pitched voice was no less irritating than when she had last spoke. 

"What do you want?" Thisk replied. 

"You look well, lovely paint job." Baso tilted her helmet. Thisk imagined a smirk to be on her face. "The white cape might be a bit 

much." She shrugged. 

Thisk set her jaw. Baso killed her leader and she was discussion something so unimportant has her outfit?

"You came back for a purpose, what was it?" She demanded. 

Baso stood up. 

"My family was born on Mandalore, raised on Mandalore for centuries. My blood is cultivated by generations of warriors, strong, 

powerful. Though my family no longer carries the name, I come from the line of Vizsla. My ancestors ruled over Mandalore…" Her 

voice trailed off. 

Thisk knew where this was going. 

"My grandmother became apart of Clan Nov when she wed Abzoj's uncle. Much of the family was lost during the great purge. If Krid hadn't been born, I would've been the next leader of Clan Nov. Then Abzoj had this great plan when we were little to make us "Intended" when were older. But then you showed up." Baso's visor stared into hers.

"He never talked about it since. The Foundling consumed his time and attention. You couldn't speak Basic, if I recall, so he taught you. You couldn't fly, so he taught you. He could've had Ny'anga assigned to you, but no. It was him all along, training you, grooming you for the role of Clan Leader." She scoffed. "I don't know what kind of a father denies his own son his birthright. That's not acceptable." 

"So you killed Abzoj on purpose?" Thisk asked. 

Baso flinched. 

"No." She replied quietly. "That was never my attention. I assume you didn't tell everyone about the truth of that day? Krid was rather cordial than I expected." 

"No, I believed it to be an accident, and I intended to keep it secret so that you might stay." 

"With the Foundling as his chosen successor? No!" Baso clenched her fists. "There's a lot of things about you I less than admire." She hissed. "What self-respecting Mandalorian tolerates his course of action?"

"Clan Nov has flourished here."

"I am aware." Baso replied. "You've made your presence known out here, you yourself are very respected. But it is unwarranted. If only they knew the truth." 

"The truth?" Thisk echoed. 

Baso chuckled. 

"You're really gonna drag this out, aren't you? You're very intelligent Thisk, so why don’t you tell me why I'm here?" 

Thisk narrowed her eyes at her. She knew. She somehow knew she was an alien. 

But that was not a crime, she broke no part of the creed by being an alien. 

But that was enough for Baso to charge in and prove her point. That she somehow deserved the title more than Thisk because of her bloodline. 

Baso would likely expose her before she was able to be dealt with. 

"If you're wanting to challenge me, I refuse." Thisk replied. "You've left the clan and are no longer recognized as one of us." 

"I guess that’s the trouble isn't it? You see, I did not leave the clan, I am here, wearing my armor and helmet same as you. You have no evidence to suggest that I have disobeyed the creed. No proof that warrants your accusations. And if you tell anybody about what happened that day, I will expose you, Foundling." Her tone held all the power of threat, but Thisk was not moved. 

"I accept your challenge." Thisk replied. "We will start in one hour."

"Why wait?" Baso folded her arms. "Let's start now." 

Ny'anga was once again chosen to officiate the match. 

Her mind seems greatly disturbed... she does not like Baso's overconfidence. Krid's mind also worries... he doubts my capabilities and is curious as to Baso's behavior.

Thisk knew he was right to be concerned. Krid's future depended on this as much hers. 

"This match has set by Baso Ahn, to challenge Thisk for clan leadership. Victory will be achieved by one yielding, or dying. Are these 

still the terms?" Ny'anga looked between them.

"They are." Thisk and Baso replied in unison. 

"With the conditions known and accepted, know that you may use all your skills that except for blasters." She paused. More members were filing into the room last minute. "Strength is life, for the strong have a right to rule. Honor is life for with no honor, one may as well be dead. Loyalty is life, for without one's clan, one has no purpose. Death is life, one should die as they lived. This is the way." 

"This is the way." The room echoed. Seemingly more somber and ominous then any other match Thisk had ever seen or participated in.

She felt as if a cloud of darkness had surrounded the room, surrounded her, and was waiting to swallow her. 

She felt no emotion, but the sensation was something like her gift, natural, liberating, surreal.

"The match begins… now!" Ny'anga barely had anytime to leave the arena before Baso leapt from her position. 

Thisk was able to move out of the way, but just in time. 

This was not going to be easy. 

Baso swung, Thisk caught her. With her other hand Baso struck Thisk's chest armor. 

Thisk released her and went for the head. She got two blows in, before Baso gave her a sharp uppercut, nearly removing her helmet. 

Thisk whirled and kicked Baso so hard she flew across the arena floor to the edge. While her opponent was down she briefly rubbed her 

jaw, it would bruise, but no teeth, or bone had been damaged. 

Baso recovered and stood up, brandishing a dagger. 

Thisk too had a knife, though considerably smaller, and more useful in close range. But Baso had played to her strengths, not to Thisk's 

as she was less skilled in knife fighting. She scanned the room for some kind of longer range weapon. There were training staffs hung along the wall. 

She preferred staff fighting to something as small as knives. 

Baso's helmet gave the slightest turn to the wall as well. 

In a flash they both raced to it. The bystanders leaped away, as Thisk got a hold of them first. She hit Baso in the back of the knees then her back to get her on her feet. Baso did fall, but when the third blow was in motion, she grabbed the staff with both hands pulled hard. 

Thisk couldn't afford to let her get one of the staffs, so she held on, even while she was being swung around onto the floor. 

Her back armor hit the floor with a loud clanging sound. The crowd seemed to wince. She was more stunned than hurt however. Baso came at her with her knife while she still lay there. Thisk blocked her attack by crossing the staffs together. 

"You're good Foundling." Baso said between breaths. "But not that good." Before Baso could move, Thisk pulled the same move she used on Krid and kicked Baso. 

Thisk rolled away and stood up once again. 

Baso also composed herself and they stood facing each other.

Hate emanated from Baso. If she were worked up a little more, Thisk could see inside her head. 

This time, Thisk would strike first. Uppercut, uppercut, block. She seemed to be simply playing with Baso with how easily her movements were executed, almost instinctual. 

Baso was beginning to cripple under her powerful swings. Her dagger did little in the ways of offense. She found herself struggling even with defense. 

_ Her confidence wavers, her mind is racing, nearly subdued... a little while longer and I may see how I stop her _

Thisk didn't need to see in her head to win the fight, she wanted to know what her plans were for the clan. What she was going to do 

with her warriors and her vendetta against the Empire if she became clan leader. 

Baso's knife fell to the floor. Her opponent unarmed, Thisk crossed her staffs on opposite sides of Baso's body

"Yield." She ordered. 

Applause and cheers were heard from the crowds. 

"Never, alien!" She shouted. 

It should have never, ever caught her off guard, but it did. Thisk hesitated for the slightest second and that was costly. Baso swept her leg, thoroughly knocking her off her feet. 

She kicked away the staff from her hands and swiftly picked up her knife. 

Thisk's eyes widened, and she tried to roll away when Baso pinned her down and plunged her dagger in between the plate of her chest plate, just above the abdomen. 

Pain shot through her body. She tensed. Her eyes squeezed shut. She tried to focus, her life, her clan and Krid, depended on her victory. 

The reaction from the crowd was shouts and gasps.

At first it was about her wound..

Then suddenly, she felt it. A sharp jerking of her head: a slight draft on her face. Light streamed through the cracks of her eyelids. Terror merged with her pain. 

She opened her eyes, her helmet had been thrown down beside where she lay. 

She wished for death in that moment. Let the wound kill her, let the blood drain from her. The most sacred part of her beliefs, and it lay 

beside her.

Longing for death went against everything she ever stood for, it was cowardly. But she craved it, how could she face anyone after this? 

Clan Nov may very well turn their backs to her.

Baso picked her up by her armor and showed Thisk's face to the crowd. 

"Mandalore was built on generations of warriors, on loyalty to our clans!" She shouted to the onlookers. "This outsider, this Foundling does not deserve to be among us, does not deserve to be your leader!" 

Thisk's glowing scarlet eyes met Krid's for the first time. 

_His mind is troubled... but he is not afraid of me.. he is afraid of what Baso will do to me.._

If Thisk could bring herself to move her lips into a smile she would. 

Krid still cared. 

A great many of the minds in the room did. 

Their opinion of her was not the be all end all. Simply their thoughts to an alien in their ranks would test how loyal they are to the Mandalorian tradition, which permitted her existence. 

"Abzoj Nov had taken her in, and lied to everyone. And she in turn lied to you! Clan Nov needs honest, true leaders. Not this, this outsider with delusions of earning a place in our ranks." 

Thisk tried her best to conceal her pain. Alien blood was now running down her armor, belt and pants as Baso held her up. 

"If you needed anymore convincing of how undeserving she is, she openly supports the Empire! The very ones who've scattered us. Forced us into hiding, reducing us to live in rundown ships like this one." Baso's helmet looked down to look at Thisk. "She does not understand our pain, understand how it feels to have everything ripped apart from you before your very eyes."

How ironic..

"She least of all defended the very Imperial who claimed the life of Abzoj!" 

Lying was low even for someone who inflicted so much torment on their fellow clan member. 

The minds of the room started to change. They were suspicious and more guarded now. 

Krid was conflicted but denied Baso's statement as truth.

"Baso Ahn! Your actions are… questionable what proof do you have to support this claim?" Ny'anga spoke up. 

She sounded angry, like she wished she could fight her herself.

"My disappearance was to assure my safety from this murderer. Not a day goes by that I don’t think about how Clan Nov was at risk 

from her blasphemous beliefs." Baso answered. 

Someone left the room… Thisk discovered Antu's mind was distant now. 

Surely Antu would have his reasons for leaving, but it was a peculiar time.

_Hurry..._ Krid's mind seemed to be on repeat. 

Thisk's head was starting to hurt she was reading too many at one time. The others in the crowd seemed to want to intervene, but none seemed to make a move. She would have to finish this by herself.

"I'm afraid that's not proof." Ny'anga said. "You've forsaken our most vital law, and exposed Clan Nov's leader and for what? Thisk has supported this clan to the best of her abilities. Clan Nov hasn't prospered this well since before the Great Purge. If you expect us to forget that and blindly follow your claims, you're wrong." 

Never had Thisk admired Ny'anga more. Her courage and strength had opened quite a few minds in the room. 

As Baso said something scathing in reply, Thisk slowly grabbed the dagger handle in her sternum. Her movements were slow and undetectable by her captor. 

Thisk drew in a quick, deep breath and swiftly drew the dagger from her body and slashed the nearest part of Baso her restricted movements would allow. 

Baso doubled over and Thisk was released. She tried to stand up on her own, but so much blood had been lost, she felt herself quite unstable. 

In the next moment, Krid was beside her, her helmet in his hand. He quickly helped her move out of the room. He moved fast as he led her through the halls. She held her side, trying to stop the bleeding, but her blood ran through her fingers. 

"I promise you Krid, I didn't-." Thisk tried to say.

"I know." He replied quickly. "We're almost there."

Thisk did not need to ask where, he was trying to get her away from the clan.

As much as she wanted to stay, She was in no condition to fight Baso. Retreating, although wise, went against every warrior bone in her body. She longed to fight, to not let her wounds defeat her. 

No, this wasn't a defeat, it was a truce. 

They walked to the hanger bay as she expected, only she didn't board the _Black Adder_ , but a Kom'rk-class fighter called the _Aquarius_ . 

Antu was already on board as she suspected. 

"Here! Quickly!" Antu and Krid helped lay her down on the ship's floor. 

Thisk closed her eyes. So much blood had been lost, nausea mixed with delirium. She was hearing voices that were unknown to her.

Something was happening, beyond herself, beyond the _Tantalus._

A strange current, a sort of feeling that stirred something within her very being. 

The dark feeling brewed inside of her once again, like a storm. It raged in wrath and destruction. Flashing lights blinded her vision.

She saw plant life from some exotic world in the white flashes, creatures, people fleeing in terror. 

Lightening rippled across the sky revealing a star destroyer.

The storm was filled with great power, Thisk could feel it.

However to balance the scales, the storm brought light, it was justified, pure in its actions. The storm was not without reason, it was nearly readable as a person might be. 

The mind was rage and generosity, peace and war, darkness and light. 

Such a thing was never beheld in Thisk's mind or vision. 

"I see…" She tried to call out to it. "I see you." 

_ A laugh… a mystical, ominous and wondrous laugh.  _

_ And then… silence… _

** Yeah, this chapter is kinda heavy... **

** For reference, she is having a vision of the Battle of Atollon, particularly the surge in the Force from the Bendu. It runs parallel to her own situation, where darkness closes in, yet there is peace in the Force, thought she doesn't know it yet. **


	12. Outcast

**Chapter 11**

**Outcast**

Thisk stirred on the floor. She had never felt so restful, and harmonious. She knew her situation was less than ideal, but it seemed after her last vision, she finally felt a sort of wave of much needed peace. After lying still for so long, she realized she was alone where ever she was.

She opened her eyes.

She was on the _Aquarius_. Thisk sat up and glanced at the pilot's chair.

No one was there.

She examined herself, where her deep wound had been. Stitches had been made in a crude but effective manner along her lower torso. It had healed a little as well, a few packets of bacta lay beside her.

Antu had been the one who found her in the hallway. She realized.

She stood up and walked to the controls panel and sat down.

She found the _Aquarius_ was on auto pilot, headed for Mandalore. She also discovered a message that had been saved.

She played it. Krid's image flickered in blue light.

"Thisk, if your watching this then I'd like to start off by saying I'm glad you're okay. Antu tried his best to stitch you up, but you lost a lot of blood. We weren't sure if you were going to make it because we didn't know how fast your species could make blood cells. Antu had left earlier during the match to get supplies.

You will already understand why we had to do what we did. The duel is not over, but Baso will take up the

position until you return. Clan Nov has put up a fight with her take over, I'm not sure if she will get the message. But I am worried. She's already turned a few minds already onto her side, its only a matter of time before she convinces everyone that you're a threat. I cannot claim the clan because the duel is not over. When you are ready, come back as soon as you can."

Thisk noticed her helmet in the co-pilots seat.

"One more thing, I know my dad thought the world of you. You were amazing in both combat and strategy. He wouldn't do that to just anyone. He wanted you to lead and he would be proud of you. And, I'm proud of you too, Thisk. No one has ever had to face the horrors you faced today, and you're the last person to deserve how she treated you. I don’t care about what you are, I know you. You would never hurt my dad, or the clan."

He paused and looked behind him.

"I need to go, but I need to tell you. I set the course for Mandalore. I was hoping you might find solace with Clan Saxon until you are able to come back, perhaps with help to take on Baso and anyone who sided with her. If you don't come back soon, Ny'anga will have no choice but to say that you have yielded from the duel and Baso will be leader. Come back to us Thisk, please."

Krid's image faded. Thisk looked down at the control panel.

Mandalore…

She had been there within the last year.

Gar Saxon wasn't too welcoming, but neither was he an enemy. With persuasion, he would help her in some way, especially now that Clan Nov was wealthy.

Saxon knew she had appeared on the Empire's radar. She found herself in good standing with him last time. If he could not be persuaded, he might turn her in.

It was a risk she would have to take for now. Every other world close by would jump at the chance to turn her in, or steal her beskar. With Clan Saxon, she would have a higher chance at being successful.

But the risks were not to be merely cast aside.

Clan Saxon was not traditional like Clan Nov. Gar didn't believe the values were sacred. If her face were to be revealed, he would not help her, she was sure of it.

"Your people need you Mitth'isk'ilehlikoli." Her mother's voice called out to her.

_My clan needs me…_ She thought to herself. Her race had their Ascendency, her clan had her.

Baso will have convinced the clan to her side by the time Thisk would be able to fight her again.

She needed allies. Some other driving force to support her and convince her clan. Her words, though true, would be perceived as desperate pleas. She needed Clan Saxon's support to turn clan Nov's approval.

Baso would surely do something against the Empire. An action that would drag down Clan Nov with her.

Once she arrived on Mandalore however, Thisk saw that Clan Saxon was none too welcoming than the last time she had visited.

The planet itself seemed somehow more heavily armored than usual.

And speaking of armor…

The guards stationed outside the Sundari Royal Palace were wearing a mix of beskar and plastoid, others wore straight plastoid.

Thisk narrowed her eyes at this. What purpose would it serve to wear such a thing? The Empire's influence was felt in the detailing of the new armor, the weaponry, even strategy.

As she followed two guards from the Aquarius, she came across a few patrols in the halls. Their numbers varied from two to four. Even numbers were a basic Empire strategy for their own patrols.

"I take it business with the Empire is well?" She commented to her guides.

"You could say that." Said one casually.

"I would have thought Gar Saxon would be busy with his own affairs to take up an audience with me." She coolly danced around the question. Something had changed about this place. From the way the two guards went somewhat rigid, she assumed there had been a change in leadership.

Who then would take up the mantle? His brother, Tiber Saxon would be the most obvious choice. Finally she was admitted into the throne room.

She was not let down in her conclusion.

"Ah, Thisk, is it?" Tiber's cold blue eyes seemed to be entertained now.

"It is." She replied.

"No entourage this time huh?" His tone was the most bright thing about the place.

"I'm afraid not." Thisk answered.

"What brings you here?" Tiber stepped down from the throne and met her at the foot of the platform.

"I was challenged for my position by a rouge Mandalorian, Baso Ahn."

"You lost?" he looked surprised.

"No." Thisk replied. "There was a truce. She changed many minds in Clan Nov against me. If I were to go back now, I may be killed."

"How is that my problem?" The slightest hint of a sneer appeared on his face.

"You serve the Empire, do you not? I believe Baso to be an insurgent, with intent to strike. If she gets ahold of my clan, they will suffer for her actions. I mean to have Clan Saxon's blessing, and a small show of force to help re-instate me as clan leader." She paused as he seemed to consider this. "In return, you shall have my Clan's services and support. If you would like any kind of monetary reward, I can include that as well."

"Would this mean, Clan Nov is finally choosing a side?" Tiber raised an eyebrow.

"We still chose to walk the way of Mandalore. As long as Clan Saxon and House Visla do not impose on our traditions, or choose to fight the Empire, then I can say with confidence that Clan Nov would assist you in nearly anything you ask."

"With confidence.." He echoed with a small laugh. "I'd say your pretty confident, but what about your subordinates?"

Thisk narrowed her eyes.

"They follow where I lead."

"Evidently not. Otherwise their minds would be so changed about you. What has happened that they wish you away in the first place?"

"Abzoj Nov was killed by Baso. She fled, but came back recently and spread lies."

The room was silent a moment.

"My condolences about your brother." Thisk replied. Tiber's eyes filled with alarm, then he straightened, clenching his fists.

"He was weak, he only cared about the clans. Why worry about miniscule things like that when we have something much bigger at play here."

"The Empire?" Thisk asked. Tiber gave a smirk, and Thisk realized she was doomed. He laughed.

"Surely you must realize by now that there is no stopping the Empire. The only way to survive is to join them. The only way to truly grow is with power."

His eyes seemed to carry a knowing look. His mind was withholding a secret. She felt like she could pry into his mind. But she couldn't, not here.

Thisk lifted her chin.

"Do the clans mean anything to you? Do your people mean anything to you?"

His blue eyes burned.

"The Empire has been looking for you for sometime. Imperial High Command had put out a warrant for your arrest a while ago. I wonder why my brother never turned you in."

"Perhaps because he stilled valued Mandalorian lives." She replied icily.

"But you are no Mandalorian, are you?"

So that was what he was hiding. She couldn't help her annoyance with

"Oh yes, I'm afraid Ahn was here a week ago. She wanted the Empire's report on you. I gave her the file, she gave me Clan Nov's services."

"But Ahn is wanted by the empire too. Why would you not turn her in?"

"I could get her if I wanted too, I know where she is now. Where your clan is. But you.." He smirked again. "You would slip through the Empire's fingers much more easily than she could. Fortunately for me you quite literally arrived on my door step."

More guards had filled the room surrounding her.

"Consider yourself fortunate you're still alive. For whatever reason, that's how they want you."

"The Empire…"

"Needs you alive."

**DUN DUN DUN! Yeah if you've never watched Star Wars Rebels, this guy is the worst Mandalorian ever. Also, I think I fixed the chapters problem. Some chapters were in the wrong order, I think I got hacked or something. Hopefully the only drama in the future will be in the story and not in the posting. :D**


	13. The Prisoner

**Chapter 12**

**Prisoner**

Thisk using lightning speed drew her pistols and gunned down three guards. Two more came at her with electro-staffs. She leaped away from their swings, before she grabbed the arms of one, and twisted, hard.

She liberated his staff from his fist and kicked the second guard about to strike.

She whirled on the first guard and shocked him with the end of the staff.

This battle continued for sometime. More guards poured in, Thisk fought them as well as she could.

The Empire needed… her?

There could be only one reason the Empire would show any interest in one outer rim Mandalorian. And that would be if they somehow knew she was apart of a race from mysterious Wild Space.

She couldn't expose her people, she wouldn't let the Empire use her.

_Her people._ Had her mind really gone there? How could she be so quick to give up being a Mandalorian?

She vanquished the thought.

She was a Mandalorian, a Chiss Mandalorian. She would do her best to protect both as both were at a grave risk.

Thisk knocked somebody in the head with the staff and the room fell quiet. No more guards had entered.

"Well that was exhausting." Tiber said haughtily stepping down a little closer to her position.

"I apologize if I am not entertaining you." She retorted coolly.

"On the contrary, you seem very skilled. You analyzed their weaknesses most effectively. Very good."

"What does the Empire want with me?" She asked. Saxon narrowed his eyes.

"Hell if I know, but your capture will give me… respect… among them."

"For turning one of your own in?"

"You're not one of us. Clan Nov will swear allegiance to the Empire, or it will have two enemies."

"I could have given you what you desired." Thisk replied. "Baso will act in her own interests, and it will not be in your, or the Empire's favor. She turned her back on your agreement, but I won't."

"You think too much like a bounty hunter, not a politician. I am not looking for a deal with you, I am looking for alliances that are worth my time. Your promises mean nothing to me. Who one, miniscule, Outer Rim clan's leader is, is of no consequence to me. You're worth more to the Empire, so with them you shall go. And I will be the one to deliver you to them."

There seemed to be a spark of madness behind his eye.

Thisk was about to draw her pistols on him, when the sound of a blaster set to stun fired once and missed, Thisk turned around to face the guard that shot her, but he didn't miss a second time.

Thisk fell to the floor unconscious, her helmet fell off and rolled on the ground.

Tiber Saxon cocked his head to one side at the sight of the blue alien. She looked familiar.

Then his eyes widened.

"So that's why…"

Thisk woke up, her head was clear, she instinctively reached for her pistols, but binders prohibited that action.

She was on a ship. Her helmet was attached, but there was no guarantee they did not see her while she was out.

And that was another thing. She was growing tired of the pain, and the passing out, her visions that tormented her in her weakened state.

She used to be strong, but with every battle she seemed to become more weak.

She glanced around her surroundings. Two guards were stationed on either side of her.

She appeared to be on a shuttle.

"Ah, good you're awake just in time!" The governor of Mandalore addressed her.

Thisk glared at Tiber Saxon.

She said nothing, as there was no words that came to her that fully completed her anger and disappointment towards him.

He was a traitor to Mandalore, to his clan and everyone else's.

"Why the look?" He grinned wickedly. "Be grateful I didn't kill you earlier when you took out my men."

She narrowed her eyes at him. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of a reply.

"He we are." He said glancing at something outside the halls. Then he turned back and signaled her captors, to start moving her.

She did as she was instructed. She moved towards the door and waited for the ship to come to a stop.

She considered she'd have to be on a Star Destroyer or some other high class imperial ship, given the amount of guards Tiber had deployed with him. 

The ramp lowered. Once again she had been right in her assumptions.

They were indeed on a star destroyer. A greeting part was outside that consisted of a small row of a stormtroopers, a woman in uniform and a…

A Noghri…

Thisk narrowed her eyes at the gray wild space alien.

What _he_ was doing _here_ , she could only guess.

Tiber seemed disappointed at his small greeting party, as one craving power would be at the feeble display.

"Welcome, Governor Saxon, I am Commodore Faro." The woman introduced.

"I must speak with the Grand Admiral." Tiber told her. His directness and tone of annoyance seemed to have little effect on Faro.

"He is in a meeting at the moment. We'll take the prisoner from here." The Commodore signaled to a small squad of stormtroopers who approached.

"I think not." Tiber snorted. "I wish to deliver her personally."

"That's not necessary." Faro's tone didn't change. "I have been your assigned contact for the affairs of the Mandalorian prisoner. If you wish to wait, you may, but the prisoner is going straight to the cells."

"I didn’t come all this way…"

"I am not aware of how you do things on your planet, governor, but we don’t typically expose prisoners to the innerworkings of the Chimera." Faro replied crisply.

Tiber was red in the face.

Despite her circumstances, Thisk decided she liked her. This was the second time she found herself tangled up with the Chimera.

Commodore Faro reminded Thisk of Commander Vanto. Her mind was sharp and similarly guarded as she remembered his was. She was worried he might find her and recognize her.

The Noghri shifted his weight. His piercing gaze was fixed of Thisk. It's eyes narrowed and it's nostrils moved ever so slightly to give the impression he was indeed trying to get to her scent.

She must've intrigued him, as he never looked at Saxon once, who would've been more of a threat.

"Very well." Saxon replied finally. "But do not remove her helmet unless the Admiral himself sees her. I believe it would in his best interest."

"As you wish." Faro replied. It was clear she wasn't sure what he was getting at. His presence on the ship was clearly an unwanted one and the last request seemed to be a rather bothersome detail.

The guards shoved her foreword towards the stormtroopers, who put their own set of binders on her wrists, and collected her weapons from the Mandalorian guards.

Thisk's visor turned once more to Faro and the Noghri, who kept his stare on her.

That Noghri could tell she wasn't Mandalorian, she knew their senses well enough. The Noghri may even know what Chiss smelled like given his origins.

She wouldn't be in a cell long. Whoever this Admiral was, would determine her fate, after that she would take things into her own hands to make sure the Empire never got a hold on the Chiss homeworld, or Clan Nov.

The cell door closed behind her as she was unnecessarily shoved inside.

She picked herself up from the floor and sat down on the bench.

Saxon wanted to trade her in for something, money? A position of power? Military action?

It was easy enough to guess what ever he wanted something that gave him more authority.

Thisk looked up, a camera was in the room, watching her every move.

She sat with perfect stillness.

Her circumstances were not ideal. The Empire could at any point terminate her, torture her for information or otherwise use her, but she felt peace.

She closed her eyes.

Took in a deep breath…

She felt no anxiety, concern nor contentment.

She only felt this strange force that seemed to be guiding her.

She did not believe in coincidences, there was no way she could've run into this particular ship and it's crew more than twice, let alone three times.

There was something the Force needed her to see here.

Could it have been the Noghri? The alien had seemed to have some sort of a connection, or familiarity with her.

But as she meditated further, she realized there was something else.

Imperial minds, particularly those of Stormtroopers are relatively to read. For this reason she wondered why both Commander Vanto and Commodore Faro had such exceptional minds. Both were keen, tolerant, understanding and above all else, sharp.

They seemed to have been cut from the same stalk. Perhaps they trained similarly, or had the same instructor in one of the Imperial academies.

What ever the case, this ship and it's crew seemed destined to meet her at some point.

She doubted she'd be fortunate enough to learn from them, as they seemed to intrigue her.

Time seemed to lull on.

Still she sat patiently.

She was offered food twice in with long intervals, perhaps that meant there had been a day that passed. She figured it was unlikely prisoners received more than three meals a day.

She closed her eyes and slept sitting up. She had no concept of time. But when she opened her eyes once again, it was because the door had opened.

Commodore Faro walked in.

"Are you awake?" Faro asked her voice sharp, and clear.

"I am." Thisk replied.

"Good." Faro answered shortly. "Are you aware that you have committed a crime against the Empire and therefore subject to execution?"

"I am not. Please tell me, what was my crime?" Thisk asked gently.

"You've aided rebels and led your clan against the Empire."

"Aided rebels? I think not." Thisk replied tartly. "That action was done by my predecessor, I have since led my clan away from any hostility towards the Empire after my encounter with Commander Vanto."

_Faro's eyes brighten. Her lips part, but no sound escapes.. Like a silent gasp.._

"C-Commander Vanto?" She echoed. "What did he say?"

So, she was kept in the dark.

"He offered me pardon for my leader's crimes. But my clan leader had forced me away before I had the chance to accept him." She paused, studying the Commodore's shock. "Has something happened to the Commander?" Thisk asked.

Faro shook her head and regained her composure to the best of her abilities.

"I am not in the position to discuss it. As of right now, you are being faced with these charges. Once the prisoner transport comes, you will no longer be our concern."

"I was told I was wanted alive." Thisk commented coolly, "For what purpose?"

Faro gave a look that said everything. She wished she knew too.

"You will be relocated in 12 hours." Commodore Faro said ignoring her comment. Then she turned to leave.

The doors closed and Thisk was alone in the room… or so she thought.

Ten seconds had gone by, and she picked up the slightest noise of a heart beat, the soft draw of breath.

She would've missed it perhaps if she had not grown used the still and silence of the cell.

She calmly stood up in a natural way, and stretched gently using her arms and her shoulders.

Suddenly she lunged for the corner of the cell. She closed her fingers around something invisible.

It squirmed and invisible hits were given to her helmet and armor.

She heard something snarling, and at last she was seeing the outline of a figure's body heat her Chiss eyes permitted.

"Noghri." She said to it. She relaxed her grip on his throat.

It likewise relaxed. The gray, horned face of the Noghri appeared, no longer invisible.

She released him and turned around to sit down as she had been for the last day.

He took a few steps around the room, staring at her, analyzing her, smelling her.

She wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind as to the topic.

"Chiss." He said finally, his gray eyes narrowing.

Thisk curled her bottom lip and lifted her chin slightly.

"Is there something I can assist you with?" She replied as emotionless as ever.

The Noghri shifted his weight.

"I am Rukh. I serve the Grand Admiral." He replied, his voice gravelly but strong.

"You must do very well, Rukh. You are talented." She admitted.

There was a slight inclination of his head.

A sign of respect…

What was there to be respectful about? She was a prisoner, his enemy.

"…and what do you want with me?" She asked.

"I am going to take you to my master." He replied.

"The Admiral?"

Rukh nodded.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn."

**I don't know how much longer I am going to be writing this story, it maybe down to the last three chapters from here on. Comments are greatly appreciated.**


	14. Reunion

**Chapter 13**

**Reunion**

Thisk was being escorted by six stormtroopers, Rukh led the way.

Her mind was greatly disturbed.

Rukh had finally revealed the full name of the Grand Admiral to her. 

Her father was Mitth'rawn'nuruodo but Thrawn was a core name.

It would be an easier name to pronounce for those that do not speak Cheunh.

But it was not likely he was here.

In the vastness of the universe; the possibility of him being here- the possibility him a leader in the Empire…

No, it _was entirely_ possible.

Thisk knew her father would survive his exile, but this was not how she thought he might recuperate.

Imperial High command? Her father?

She was not one to doubt her own confidences, but this was different.

If he was here, it meant the Empire already had some sort of tie to the Chiss.

What would be the point her trying to protect them from the Empire, if her father was here leading them on?

What she feared most of all is if her father had grown apathetic towards the Chiss. Perhaps that would be why he had been exiled all those years ago.

She had separated herself from her connections to her childhood. All she had was her clan. She didn't want to believe that he was alive. That he was here.

But Thisk couldn't ignore the possibility.

Never before had she experienced doubt in this way.

It intrigued and puzzled her.

Rukh gave a quick side glance over his shoulder to look at her.

He wanted to see this play out as much as she did.

Thisk glanced down at her boots. The scene was the same as in her vision. The lights moved around.

A MSE droid scurried along the ground beside her.

So, it was her fate to end up here…

After another turn around the fifteenth corner, Commodore Faro joined in.

"Rukh, what are you doing with the prisoner?" She narrowed her eyes at the Noghri.

He didn’t reply. Thisk couldn't see his expression, but she imagined a of glare of sorts given by Faro's continuing expression of muteness.

Without uttering a word, she stepped aside to let them pass.

This could not have been standard Imperial protocol.   


Faro and Thisk observed each other as they passed.

After a few minutes more of walking and lifts, they came to a hallway with a door guarded by two Death Troopers.

Their black armor glinted in the ship's lights.

Rukh stepped in front of them, and gave a sort of snarl. One opened the door for them, but Rukh had stepped aside.

He stared at Thisk with intense grey eyes.

"Go." He ordered. Thisk gave him a half nod and stepped past the Death Troopers, her entourage of Stormtroopers had stayed behind as well. She entered a small corridor alone, and the door behind her closed.

A sort of training room could be seen through the window on the left side. It was empty she noted.

Her attention now diverted to the door in front of her.

On the other side, what would she find?

Could she really permit herself to believe that he was alive? If he wasn't, she could never let go of the fact that she actually ignored reason and let her emotions take charge.

If he was..

Her loyalties, everything she worked for, would be at risk.

The door slid aside.

She felt her chest tighten, her head pound.

There he was.

Standing behind a desk in a white uniform, tall and strongly built.

He was a little bit older than she remembered.

But it was him.

"It is good to see you, Thisk." Thrawn spoke softly after a moment. He gently indicated for her to walk forward, but she didn't dare walk any further into the room.

She couldn't move.

He must've been a ghost. A shadow from her past, another trick from her visons.

He was apparently not in any hurry, and he stood patiently during the first few minutes of her contemplation.

"Would you like to sit down?" He asked her.

He could see right through her mask. There was no concealing her identity from him. He just knew.

"No." Her tone was more firm than she felt.

"Very well then." He replied calmly. After another moment, he walked around his desk and stopped at the right corner, where a mask was displayed.

She didn't know what to say.

"You must have a lot on your mind." He said.

"Yes…" She replied more faintly than she would normally permit.

"Your mother, she is gone isn't she?" He asked, his glowing eyes dimmed for a moment.

Thisk was slowing breaking free of the ice in her legs and chest.

"She is." Thisk answered. Thrawn averted his gaze for a brief moment at the confirmation. "She died on a trade ship that the Grysks invaded." She let that sink in for a moment. "The merchant ship we were on had no weapons." She chose her next words carefully. "She was trying to find you."

Thisk finally regained her confidence and took a step forward. Her words were effecting him in his mind, he seemed to be mournful, but his face was a mask of emotion.

"I expect you're angry with me."

"I wasn't. Not until I learned that you were here this whole time, and that Mother's hopeless search led to her destruction."

"But it led you to your emergence.. .did it not?"

He had a point, even though it was a thought she didn't particularly like, she _had_ achieved more as a result of her mother's death. 

"I very nearly shared the same fate." Thisk replied firmly. "Clan Nov rescued me."

"I see." He replied. "And after Abzoj Nov's death, he made you leader."

"He did."

"What was your part in his crime?"

"I had none." She replied simply. "I advised against any actions against the Empire. I knew it would in one way or another bring about trouble."

And she had been right.

"My men did not shoot your leader."

"No, one of ours did." Thisk replied. "She now holds the position in my absence, as I am sure Tiber Saxon already informed you."

She narrowed her eyes. Trying to get through to his impossible mask of expression.

_You can do it… use it… that force will help you get what you want…_

No! She couldn't do that. She still held too much respect for him. She didn't know what this mysterious power she held was, and she wasn't about to use it, not yet.

She would get what she wanted using her own skill.

Thrawn finally brought his eyes to hers once again.

Both seemingly waited for the other to make a move.

She reflected back to her dream a long time ago. A dream that she had buried, and not allowed to resurface, but still one she remembered vividly.

In the dream, in younger versions of themselves, Thrawn told Thisk that he was waiting for her, that he held all the answers.

She had thought he meant when she joined him in death, but perhaps while still living, she might finally be able to ask her questions, and receive answers.

"Why did you leave?" She asked emotionless. "What happened between you and the Ascendancy?"

Thrawn lifted his chin a little, the way he always did when assuming a position of authority. 

It was clear he did not want to answer.

"In our clans, there are no secrets among us." Thisk commented, countering his silence.

"Perhaps that is why Mandalore was virtually desecrated by war." Thrawn replied. "The truth in secrets hold destructive capabilities on their own. That is why my people have survived for so long."

The way he said, "my people" the way he might talk to an outsider was a blow for Thisk.

She would not be getting any answers from him soon.

"Secrets produce distrust. Distrust results in disloyalty. That may be the key to your insurgent problem." She said firmly, she crossed her arms, and stood straighter than normal.

"Are you inferring that you may be a rebel, because you distrust the Empire?" He narrowed his eyes.

She knew he had the ability to waive away her imprisonment, but she was not going to let him hold that over her.

"Of course not, it is _you_ I do not trust." She replied icily.

His eyes seemed to burn a little brighter as he returned her stare.

"I see." He replied coolly as he turned around to sit down at his desk. "Then I suggest to learn to trust me in time, as that is required for your new position, as my personal assassin."

Thisk shifted her weight slightly as she crossed her arms. She did not believe this.

"Like the Noghri?" She tried not speak through her teeth. 

"Correct." He said.

"I am a Mandalorian, not an assassin." Thisk said, her annoyance seeping through her tone.

"I am sure you'll find working with Rukh to be a worthwhile experience for you, Mandalorian." Thrawn turned around to sit at his desk. "If not, there is always the cell."

Thisk's hands gripped her arms. It was all she could do to keep back her frustration. His mind was now forcibly blank from all emotion.

She didn't have time for this, she needed to get back to her clan.

"Will that be all?" Thrawn asked, gently placing his hands on the desk.

Thisk could not believe the man before her was her father. He was nothing like she remembered.

This cold statue of a being was not the father she once knew and cherished.

Without another word, Thisk turned away and removed herself from his office.

**Family re-union... yay?**


	15. The Chimera

**Chapter 14**

**The _Chimera_**

Thisk walked beside Rukh on her tour of the _Chimera_.

They had spoken very little.

Rukh would only say what it was he was showing her, and she would comment by either a nod, or an "I see".

Her thoughts were with her clan. They needed her, she had to help them, it was imperative that she get rid of Baso.

But her imprisonment/new job would hold her back for who knows how long. A month? A few years?

She doubted Clan Nov would last longer than a year without her, even with their best warriors.

Thisk followed Rukh to the commissary, their last stop as it appeared.

She was not costumed to eating in front of others. So standing in a large room of soldiers with helmets off, was a new experience for her.

Their minds were happier in here, they communicated freely, showed themselves to others, refreshed their food and water needs. Compared to anywhere else on the ship, the commissary was the most inviting.

"These are Stormtroopers." She commented to Rukh. "Surely the officers don't eat with them."

"Most do not." Rukh admitted. He pointed to another door in the room.

It was against a plain wall on the opposite side of the room.

He turned to leave.

"Barracks, one hour." He told her.

Thisk nodded. From the corner of her eye, she noticed an olive uniformed officer slip inside the room.

She followed her distantly inside.

The officer's lounge was more quiet, as fewer than ten were in the room. There was something being broadcasted, but she didn't know what.

The officer that had entered just before Thisk had just sat down at a table by herself.

Nearly everyone turned to look at her.

She knew this was not normal for them, and they were perhaps unsure how to deal with the Mandalorian in their lounge.

Most turned back around, more concerned with their meal and friends.

Thisk approached the lonely officer that had caught her attention earlier.

She hadn't meant to startle her, but the woman had turned around and nearly spilled her soup-like substance on her uniform.

"Apologies." Thisk said.

"No. No I was-." She stopped short and looked up into her vizor. She looked more terrified of the Mandalorian than a soup stain.

Then her expression changed to one of interest. "I saw you earlier." She changed the subject. "You were with Rukh, he must like you. I've never seen him so responsive before."

"What do you mean?" Thisk asked.

"He isn't exactly a comrade in arms type of person." She said. "But he looks like he'd fight beside you any day."

"Fighting what?"

"Oh-." The officer stopped herself. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Commander Hammerly." She gave a small smile.

Hammerly was not a conventionally attractive woman, but still young. She looked strong as well and she was the first person who actually seemed to smile.

"Thisk." She replied.

"Glad to meet you." Hammerly replied. "So, are you working for Grand Admiral Thrawn now too?"

"I suppose so." Thisk answered.

"Well, even if I can't see your face, I can already tell people will like you here. You're more talkative then the other one."

Thisk frowned at this. She didn't consider herself talkative at all.

But she needed to be.

She had hoped Commodore Faro might be here. But unfortunately, she was not. She would have to make an ally out of Hammerly if she wanted answers from within their ranks; what their plans were with her, her clan, Saxon's deal with the Empire and so fourth.

"How long have you been aboard?"

"I've served the Imperial Navy for a while now." Hammerly replied.

Not exactly an answer to the question she asked, but Thisk didn't press it any further.

"Why don’t you take that thing off?" Hammerly asked.

That was a good question. She knew her response normally was "Because of my religion" but now among all the uncertainty, she was wasn't quite sure what she believe in.

Her own clan was slowly going against tradition. Clan Saxon and countless others have long since been without more traditional values.

Mandalorians were protectors, a united family.

At least Abzoj had always made it seem that way.

But the other clans, they were only out for themselves. They only did things that suited themselves as individuals and not as a clan.

If she didn't believe in her clan, what did she believe in?

Her mind flashed back to the hotel with Krirr. He had said he had been a fool to not rely on blood.

Krirr had regretted not relying more on his family when they came through for him, and he had not done the same.

But Thisk's family was different. Her father was indifferent, uncaring.

And why shouldn't he be? After he was exiled he probably considered her dead to him.

After all, she had done the same.

After years of excepting the painful truth that they would never see each other again, they had moved on. There was no reason to assume the same relationship they once had when they reunited.

The universe had twisted her life in many directions. This was the only thing that had been consistent, and yet it felt like it was starting to fade.

So why didn't she remove her helmet?

Because it meant she could no longer be a Mandalorian.

She owed Clan Nov for rescuing her, she owed it to Abzoj and his son to help them now. She couldn't turn her back on them now after everything she was graciously given.

"I understand, of course if you didn't want to." Hammerly replied, seemingly turning pink with embarrassment.

Those kinds of questions weren't exactly questions she could just ask anyone anyway for fear of being insubordinate.

"Thank you." Thisk replied inclining her head. She took a seat calmly in front of Hammerly. "You wouldn't happen to know about the transaction with Tiber Saxon would you?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Hammerly frowned and look her over, giving the impression she was more guarded now.

"Why do you ask?"

"Evidently, I was exchanged for something of his gain. I merely wish to know what my price was."

"I wish I could help you." Hammerly replied. "But unfortunately I don’t have that information." She paused and gazed thoughtfully. "You know, you really shouldn't be asking for sensitive information like that. If Grand Admiral Thrawn wanted to keep his agreements private, he's at liberty to tell you on his own time."

"What makes you think it is sensitive information?" Thisk asked.

Hammerly froze a little.

"I didn't- I don't know if it is." She replied, clearly off guard. "I just assumed that it would have to be if he didn't tell you about it."

She confirmed Thisk's assumptions as well.

Tiber Saxon surely would've gloated about a new position or territory or militia. He was the type to do so. If Thisk could get her hands on a Holonet, she could hear any updates to the situation, without doing something illegal like going through private transmissions.

"Thank you for your assistance. I'll leave you to your meal." Thisk stood and left the room. She still received a few looks throughout the halls. She expected as such.

Even still, she couldn't believe how strangely trusting the crew was. Or at least, pretended to be.

Everyone could've been ordered to ignore her presence, or ordered to report on her behavior. Anything was possible.

Thisk had a little over forty-five minutes left until she had to meet Rukh at the barracks. But she wanted to do a little exploring first. She already memorized a few keys points that would be vital to her new job.

The bridge being perhaps the most important. But she wasn't sure if she was supposed to be there.

Then again, she didn't have anywhere else to be.

Even though she wasn't a prisoner anymore, she still felt like one. Trapped, alone and with more questions than she had before.

She decided to press her luck and visit the bridge.

She saw an officer leaving the bridge give her a strange look and then passed her silently.

Thisk was unarmed, she wished she could have her pistols back. But that was unlikely to happen anytime soon.

She wasn't quite sure what her father wanted with her as an assassin, maybe a weapon?

He certainly didn't need any protection with all of the powers of the Star Destroyer.

Perhaps he merely wanted to keep an eye on her, not wanting to let a Chiss run around with the potential to spill secrets.

But that was unlikely. She would at least expect him to have a little bit more trust in her than that.

But she didn't trust him… Thrawn had his own reasons for keeping her on the _Chimera_ and she would need to keep an eye and ear out to put the pieces together.

The bridge doors opened. Thisk stood in the door way and froze.

She had never seen such an orderly-yet busy room like this.

Everyone at their stations. Small voices murmured as they went about their tasks.

Everything had an air of professionalism about it.

Thisk never felt more like a Wild Space outsider before with her uniquely painted armor, equipment and attitude in comparison with the clean, wrinkle free, solid colored, uniforms everyone wore and the tall proud stance of everyone on deck.

She scanned the room for Thrawn. But he was not there.

But while she was in the process of looking for any other familiar faces a white blur beside her stirred.

"What the…?" A stormtrooper said in alert. His partner on the other side of the door also took notice and began to move in restraining her.

Thisk took a step back, fully prepared to strike, when a voice called.

"That won't be necessary." The voice of Commodore Faro called out sharply.

"Ma'am?" Said the closest stormtrooper.

"Thisk here is a guest of the Grand Admiral." Faro informed.

The troopers nodded and resumed their posts on opposite sides of the door, While Faro stepped in front of Thisk.

"Come with me." She ordered.

Thisk did what she was told and followed her to what must've been her office.

She decided to say nothing, and let Faro take lead on this interrogation.

Faro's office was not as elaborate as Thrawn's had been. And it looked as though she had done very little to decorate or make it her own.

She remained standing and staring at the Mandalorian.

"Can you tell me about your time with Commander Vanto?"

"What do you want to know?"

"What did he say to you?" She had that response ready.

"He simply asked questions about the shuttle incident, what my part was in it."

_She leans in a little…_

"What did he say specifically about your pardon?"

Thisk studied her a moment. What was she getting at? What was Thisk really doing here?

"Could you perhaps take that thing off? I would like to speak directly to whomever I am talking to."

"I cannot." Thisk replied shortly.

Faro obviously didn't like being disobeyed. But she permitted the response without question.

"Commander Vanto offered me pardon if my clan leader Abzoj Nov surrendered. And he didn’t permit me to respond because he had removed me from the room."

More like unceremoniously shoved…

"And that was the last time you spoke to him?" Commodore Faro asked.

Thisk nodded slightly.

_Faro seems disappointed… but her eyes search my visor and body language for any cues… she receives none._

"There was nothing else you two spoke of?" She asked.

"Why, do you expect there to be?"

"Well…" She glanced down at her desk.

_She contemplates her next words carefully…_

"There are a lot of unknowns at the moment. I would like to take the time before you are called to silence to get some answers."

A small smile appears on Thisk's face.

"As would I." Thisk replied.

"You must be very observant, can you remember anything about Comm- Vanto, as you were being interrogated?"

"He had a Wild Space accent." She recalled. Faro nodded, urging her to continue. "He too was very keen and even with the helmet could read me easily."

"Define 'read'."

Thisk carefully went through her next words.

"He seemed to be, or at least was trying to be, one step ahead of me. He held this knowing look about him, as if he knew me. I suspect that was why he offered me pardon, as if he knew who I was."

Faro nodded slightly, processing this information.

"…And, who are you?" Commodore Faro asked. Her brown eyes gazed at her.

Thisk stiffened.

What could she tell her? What was she allowed to say? So many damn questions, and no answers.

"I am Thisk, leader of Clan Nov." She said finally.

_Faro is not satisfied with the response. But she still a possesses an inquisitive look about her…_

"What happened to Commander Vanto?" Thisk asked.

Faro's gaze lowers for a moment...

"I don’t have to respond to that." Commodore Faro replied mechanically.

"Because you don't know." Thisk guessed.

Faro blinked.

"How did..?" But then she paused and considered for a moment. Then she proceeded to talk in a rather quiet, darker tone. "You're right. None of us do. He just disappeared."

"And the Grand Admiral hasn't said anything?"

"No." Faro replied woefully. "Which is strange. As I understand it, they were relatively close at the academy."

Thisk caught her breath. 'The academy'? The mystery surrounding her father continued to grow.

"Then, one day, Vanto was gone. No one's spoken about it until you came along and mentioned his name."

Thisk received this information with careful consideration.

"You're trying to find him?" Thisk asked.

Faro frowned.

"No." She replied. "My duties do not permit me to look into such things. I really shouldn't be talking to you about this… but…" She trailed off.

"You want answers." Thisk offered.

"I do." Faro replied. "But not at the expense of my job or the Admiral's."

"At the expense of mine then?" Thisk asked.

Faro's eyes widen.

"Certainly not." She said sharply. "If Grand Admiral Thrawn has hired you, it was out of his best interest for the Empire. I would not risk anyone's job especially if it directly affected him and his actions."

"You trust him then?" Thisk asked.

"Yes, I do." Commodore Faro replied sharply.

Thisk believed her.

_She holds this spark of both loyalty and firmness in her eyes._

If the Empire trusts him so much, would it be because he spilled Chiss secrets? Gave them their technology?

She doubted it, but she didn't really know him anymore. He very well could have.

"Are you alright?" Faro asked. Apparently, Thisk had been silent for quite a while.

"I am fine." She replied.

A small ping came from Commodore Faro's desk.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Commodore you're requested on the bridge." Came another woman's voice.

**Follow @TheloneMandalorian on TikTok! So, I finally found some new inspiration for this story and I am probably extending it just a little as long as you guys keep up the love! Thanks to all who've kept up with this since the beginning! :)**


	16. The Chimera (continued)

**Chapter 15**

**The _Chimera_ (continued)**

"I'll be right there." Commodore informed the officer on the other side of the line. She keyed it off and nodded to Thisk. "Thank you for your time."

Thisk inclined her head and followed her outside to the bridge.

Thrawn was there waiting for them.

Thisk could never get used to seeing him. Again, it was like seeing a ghost, or something of a vision.

"Commodore, Thisk." He greeted.

_His eyes hold a certain indeterminable look._

"Sir." Faro replied.

"Prepare to make the jump to lightspeed we are being summoned to Coruscant."

Faro blinked at him.

"Y-yes sir. Commander Hammerly prepare to make the jump."

"Yes Commodore." Was the reply.

Thisk couldn't help but stand ridged.

Back to Coruscant? Why?

Thrawn started walking towards the viewport.

"May I ask why we are making the jump, sir?" Commodore Faro asked following him.

"We are being given a special assignment." He replied vaguely.

"Do believe this will have something to do with Atollon?" Faro mentioned quietly, presumably so that Thisk couldn't hear.

Atollon, the name triggered an undeterminable alarm in her mind.

"I do not know." He replied.

_He searches her face for any physical response to her comment… he then turns around to me, his scarlet eyes seemed to be peering through my visor._

She took the cue and walked up to them.

Commodore Faro nodded to her.

"I see you two have already met." He commented.

"We have." Thisk replied.

_He narrows his eyes slightly…_

"Good. I assume Rukh has already instructed you on your duties?"

"He has not." She replied.

"I see." He said. "I expected your arrival, so I could give you this." He held a commlink. She reached out and took it. "You do not work for the Empire, but I expect you to be loyal the Chimera and it's crew."

"Yes sir." Thisk replied, concealing the grudging tone.

"I've instructed your belongings be brought to your quarters, however, if you wish for an upgrade in your technologies and equipment, you shall also find such upgrades in your quarters."

"Thank you, Grand Admiral." She inclined her head.

She wasn't sure why she was so angry all of a sudden. Perhaps it was the way he treated her like a soldier or subordinate, and not as a daughter.

She shoved off the thought. She wasn't a little girl anymore, she shouldn't be complaining as she was. She would be whatever she needed to be to get out of here quick.

She pocketed the commlink and resumed her standing position.

"Ready when you are Commodore." Hammerly's voice called out.

"Make the jump." Faro ordered.

The stars streaked across the sky. Bright blue and white lights began swirling and the ship moved forward with nothing but a small shift beneath their feet.

Hyperspace seemed somehow more majestic through the Star Destroyer then through the viewport of lighter space craft.

"Thisk, may I see you in my office?" Thrawn asked after a minute of silence.

There was a pause before she replied, careful not to sound so eager.

"Certainly." She replied. She followed him to his office which was the opposite direction of Commodore Faro's.

He sat down at his desk, and Thisk now had more time to take in everything inside the office. Art pieces and other relics by the looks of it.

"You always did enjoy art." Thisk mentioned quietly.

_His face softens ever so slightly…_

"I do. One can tell a lot about a culture by studying it's art."

"That's a phoenix." She said looking at a painting on a piece of wall which held painting of various types.

"indeed." He said. "It's from a rebel cell that as of late has been causing trouble. It is strange that you should point this particular piece out. Another Mandalorian had painted those particular works."

"They do look similar in style and technique." Thisk said, still keeping her eyes on the work.

"What can you tell me about the person who painted them?" He asked.

A challenge…

Thisk narrowed her eyes at the painting analyzing the colors, patterns and topics of work that was displayed.

"Probably a female, who's art holds a dear place in her being. She's perhaps quite young as well, but dedicated and perhaps holds a certain strength about her."

"Go on." He encouraged.

"Her art reflects nature and life, which suggests she holds a strong defiance against change and martial law. Her youth perhaps explains her behavior best, meaning her character herself is not only strong but bold. She is perhaps creative in most combat situations. But you could trust that she might make things appear to be in a victor's favor, but reserve her strength for the very end of the fight while her opponent is tired. She is clearly a rebel in her works, but with a subtlety that is unique to her."

"Very good." He replied. The slightest hint of a smile appeared on his face.

Thisk turned her attention to her father and the desk, here her eyes stopped on the mask that she had noticed earlier, but did not really look at.

She had seen many antiques throughout her experience as a bounty hunter. People frequently collected republic relics, and paid good money for them.

"That is a Jedi Temple Guard mask." She said.

"Indeed."

_His face holds an interest…_

"Do you know much about the Jedi?" He inquired.

"A little, Mandalorians are the warriors we know today because of ancient battles… they had to rival the Jedi's abilities in.."

_The Force!_

It finally clicked with her.

That strange current, the visons, the darkness her abilities in reaching into minds… it all came from the Force.

The same Force that Jedi once used.

A creeping shiver went down her spine.

The Jedi were enemies of the Empire… and she held that same power they used.

If she were discovered… she would be killed.

"Are you alright?"

_And edge of concern in his voice…_

"Yes." She replied prying herself free from her own thoughts.

"I believe you were describing what you knew of the Jedi." He said.

"I'm afraid it's not much. I've never seen one before since they're all dead." She recovered nicely.

"Unfortunately, that is not the case." He replied. "There are Jedi still around."

"You've seen one." She guessed.

"I have." He said. "More than one, in fact." 

"Recently." She said. "On Atollon." She guessed.

"Correct." He said unfazed by her seemingly out of the air guesses.

Her vision from two days ago described a storm, a movement in the Force.

"Two days ago?" She guessed. Thrawn narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes…" He replied. "May I ask how you received this information?"

"Faro mentioned Atollon. I just put the pieces together."

_His gaze remains inquisitive… he does not believe me…_

"You still do not trust me." He said.

"I would like to." Thisk replied. "What did Tiber Saxon want from you?"

"That, I cannot disclose." He said.

Thisk wasn't unreasonable. His business was his business, but it also involved her. She felt she at least earned an answer.

There was a tense silence that ensued. They both stared, nearly matched in their ability to read people, understand them and orchestrate their responses to move to victory.

Then, the tenseness evaporated slowly. His eyes dimmed slightly.

"Will you… let me see your face?" He asked. 

Thisk held her breath. He either was honestly making a move to re-establish their relationship or seeing if she was childish enough to take the bait, and throw away what she believed in just for him.

"No." She said, more easily than she meant. Saying no to him was difficult. Perhaps a year ago, she would've removed her helmet.

Maybe Abzoj saw his son's face at times, but she never asked.

There was a lot that weighed on her shoulders that required her helmet to be on.

"I understand." He said gravely. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

Was this it? Would this be the moment she received her answers?

She always wondered about her mind ability, but now, she did not wish to discuss it with someone who might still turn her in.

She definitely knew she wasn't going to get an answer about him and the Ascendency.

"I am going to assume you wish to keep my race and identity a secret." She said.

"That would be most preferable." Thrawn replied.

For both of them.

"How did you end up in the Empire?" Thisk asked.

"I was recruited." He said. "Commander Vanto, whom I assume you've already met, acted as my translator."

"The Empire isn't very excepting of aliens." Thisk commented. "Why did they let you get this far?"

"A reasonable question." He agreed. "I expect they need my expertise in strategy. Emperor Palpatine seemed to find my skills necessary."

"How do I know you haven't told your precious Emperor about the Chiss and their secrets?"

"I give you my word." He said. His eyes glowing brighter. "The Emperor only knows that the Chiss are at risk of invasion, and so is his Empire."

"The Grysk." She said.

"Yes." Thrawn seemed thoughtful for a moment. A small mournful expression graced his face. "The ones that claimed the life of your mother and the lives of countless others."

"She was outside the protection of the Ascendancy looking for you." Thisk reminded him. "For whatever reason you had to leave, she still wanted to find you."

He didn't say anything in reply.

How could he respond to that?

"While you were clinking champagne glasses with the Imperial Elite, mother searched the stars for you."

Again, nothing. No reply.

She wasn't looking for an apology she just wanted to know the reasoning behind his actions.

Thisk with newfound courage broke the chain of command.

"Did you not want us anymore? Did you figure you'd have it better out here than with her?"

Thisk withheld her tears, there was no need for them. Only answers.

She held the commlink in her hands, concealed by her glove.

_Any second now…._

"I…"

Speechless… Grand Admiral Mitth'rawn'nuruodo… rendered speechless.

Thisk placed the commlink under the table on a ledge with small controlled movements, that even he, while holding her gaze, finding his next words, was not able to notice.

"I.. I did not want to leave you and your mother. But I had to." He said calmly, but mechanically. "Please, do not ask me to reveal what must not be known."

_His eyes reflect a great deal of regret and a hint of pain…_

"I had lived these last few years shrouded in mystery. I have searched for answers, because I cannot come to the answers on my own. You're the only one who can answer them, and you've refused to. You treat me as a stranger simply because I've had to put my faith in something that has been my only constant throughout these years. Suppose you truly don't know me then, what am I still doing here? What do you need from me, or from your deal with Tiber Saxon that is preventing me from going back to my clan and freeing it?"

Thisk challenged him.

"I understand your concerns." He said. "I am asking you to trust me."

"You know that is not likely at point."

"That is unfortunate." He said, regaining his normal emotionless face. "If there is nothing else, you are free to go."

"How long will I be here?" She asked, with more demanding in her tone.

"Long enough to fulfill your purpose."

A purpose she did not know.

**HEY GUYS I GRADUATED YAY!!! so... now that I have more time to myself, I could probably be finished in the next two weeks!**


	17. The Transmission

**Chapter 16**

**The Transmission**

24 hours later, the _Chimera_ still loomed through hyperspace on it's way to Coruscant.

Thisk made her way out of one of the hangar bays after examining the way they manage their deck.

Everything had a place, a number or an I.D.

It was probably standard Imperial protocol to be so precise and thorough, especially with rebels around. But she still found it fascinating.

On the _Tantalus_ , there was no such coordination, though she had tried her best.

Granted the ship was old and worn, and so were most of its crew.

Introducing new methods of organization was a rather difficult task to take, especially because they simply knew no other way.

That's what she hated the most about keeping Clan Nov on a ship and not on a base.

Management of equipment was not the only thing she learned.

Everything was clean.

If the Tantalus had half the life it once had, it might look more like a place people could live and be happy. But as it stands, the ship was still filthy and dusty. 

She certainly didn't like a dirty ship. But she didn't have much time to pay attention to that when she was trying to run everything else.

Thisk looked down at her crono. She had spent two hours in the hangar.

There would be virtually nothing for her to do in the next day as they moved towards Coruscant.

She would at least act like she was doing something.

She never felt so far away from her clan. She hoped they would be alright for a little while longer.

She decided to go back to the bridge for the second time since this morning and figure out the ETA.

On her way, she gently adjusted her new vambraces. They didn’t fit quite right and she was trying to fix as well learn to be more comfortable in them.

Her father had indeed left her weapons on her provided bed, in addition to two Westar-35s and a pair of Mandalorian vambraces.

Thisk had always wanted them, but they were few and far between among Clan Nov members.

She made a mental note to thank him for the generous gifts.

She didn't trust Thrawn, she still didn't know where his loyalties lay or how much he really changed.

She wished he would disclose the agreement he made with Saxon because what ever it was, was not good.

She also worried that he might go after Baso and Clan Nov.

They would be okay. Thisk told herself. For now.

The bridge doors opened, one of the two stormtroopers turned his head towards her.

They probably still saw her as a potential security threat.

No one else, however, seemed to notice.

Either everyone had already gotten used to her presence, or they were so comfortable with their Admiral's judgement that they didn't seem to mind.

Only Hammerly looked up from her station.

She gave Thisk a small smile and returned to her position.

Commodore Faro was making her way from the bridge to where she stood.

"Commodore, may I ask you a question?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I suppose. Walk with me."

Thisk followed her to the veiwport.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What happened on Atollon?" Thisk asked.

_Faro's widen a little. She stands still, giving the impression she is surprised by the by question._

"Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"It's part of my job to keep the Grand Admiral safe." Thisk replied. "I need to know about any potential threats."

She considers for a moment, and lets out a small sigh.

"Well, we had been tirelessly working on finding a rebel base. One of our own, and ISB agent had been feeding the rebels imperial intel. Once we found him, we knew the location of the base. A group of traitors known as Phoenix Squadron had rallied up other rebels to join them on Atollon"

The Mandalorian who paints… Thisk thought. She had been one of those rallying rebels.

Faro continued in a much quieter, more troubled tone.

"There were Jedi among them. Two of them. We had tried an aerial assault but their shields held up. Once we began the land assault, things started becoming… strange."

"How strange?" Thisk asked.

"Our scanners detected a storm had randomly formed about the battleground."

Thisk lifted her chin a little.

A storm, like the one she had in her vision?

"Lightening struck everywhere, but it wasn't random, no." She paused again, looking like she was reliving the experience. "The lightening was targeting our ships and walkers, even a few rebel ships were struck, but not enough of them. The storm allowed them to get away, but our technology and troops were not spared. Grand Admiral Thrawn barely made it out alive." 

_A visible shudder runs through the Commodore._

So, she had witnessed the battle of Atollon because of her connection to the Force. She wondered by she couldn't have seen her father in the vision.

"What was it, the storm?" Thisk asked.

"I don't know. I was ordered to fire at the center of the storm and everything stopped, some creature had caused it, but we didn't get to identify it."

"Why not?" Thisk asked.

"Reportedly, it just… disappeared." Faro replied. "It was a tremendous loss on our part. I suppose we're going to Coruscant to receive one hell of a slap on the wrist."

Thisk thought for a moment of the sensations the storm carried, death, life, chaos and peace. Was that was the Force was? Did she herself have that kind of power over life and death?

_You can get the answers you want…_ She recalled that earlier thought.

Maybe, she could, but she would then have to expose herself to the possibility of being imprisoned for being "A Jedi" or something related to that charge.

"So, unless you plan on protecting the Grand Admiral from storms, I guess there's really not much else of a threat."

"What about the Jedi?" Thisk asked.

Faro suppressed a smirk.

"From what I hear one is blind and the other is a child. I doubt very seriously either of them hold a direct threat. But their influence does."

"I see." Thisk replied.

"May I ask you a question?" Faro asked.

"Perhaps."

"Why did he choose you?"

That was a fair question. One of the greatest minds in the Empire did not need two assassins in addition to a whole crew ready to throw themselves on a grenade for him.

"I don't know." She replied honestly.

"You must know him somehow." Faro pressed.

Thisk felt her lungs tighten a little at the pressure Faro was putting on her.

But then a small smile appeared on her face.

"I'm afraid this is classified information."

_Faro's eyes narrow… but her lips twitch into mild amusement. Her expression and body stance holds respect…_

"I understand." She replied.

"Thank you for your time." Thisk said.

Commodore Faro nodded and Thisk turned away to leave the bridge.

Once in the middle of the room however the door opened.

Thrawn had appeared, two Death Troopers behind him.

"Thisk." He inclined his head.

"Admiral." She replied with more ice in her tone than she meant.

A small chill went through her as she passed him and the Death Troopers.

For a moment, she thought she was going to be reprimanded for leaving her commlink hidden under his desk. Or was about to be arrested for spying.

But he had hardly looked at her, barely uttered a word to her.

She still didn't hold her breath that he may find it before she could find any useful information.

Thisk had walked around the ship for a little over and hour, when something buzzed in her pocket. She knew exactly what it was and hurried to find a quiet room.

A small supply closet of Stormtrooper helmets and other gear was perfectly empty.

She locked the door behind her as she pulled out her commlink.

Obviously, she didn't have imagery, but she still had sound.

"We've drawn up the schematics, the funds you've given us have certainly helped us in materials, but we are still missing a few key elements in design."

Tiber Saxon's voice could be heard.

"I wish I could be of further service to you, but I am being called to Coruscant at the moment." Thrawn's calm voice spoke.

"To… Coruscant?" Saxon sounded angry. "Why the hell are you headed there?"

"The Emperor requested me." Thrawn reasoned.

Ice slowly grew around Thisk's lungs.

"But the Rebels, Clan Wren-!"

"I believe, are your responsibility in this case."

"But I-"

"Contact me again once you've improved the weapon."

"Yes. Grand Admiral." Saxon sighed before keying off.

A weapon, Something to do with Clan Wren, and the Emperor?

Many things raced around in her head.

What kind of weapon, why did the Emperor want to see her father and what did Clan Wren have to do with any of this?

"Rukh," Her father's voice through the commlink spoke. "Have Commodore Faro ready my ship in advance, I imagine we're going to be going back to the outer rim quickly after my audience with the Emperor. I would not like to be there…"

Thisk turned off the commlink upon hearing someone approaching the door.

a pounding at the door followed the brief silence.

"Hey! Not funny in there!" Shouted a Stormtrooper. 

Thisk opened the door.

"Holy shi-" The Stormtrooper backed away.

"It's alright." Thisk replied trying to calm him down before she was shot at point blank.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"I thought I heard someone go in here." She replied. "I just simply exploring."

"In a supply room? That not suspicious, that’s just us doing our jobs. You go do yours."

Thisk disliked his tone, but she knew he held the power here and she did not wish to fight with her father's soldiers.

"Apologies, but _I was_ doing my job soldier. I'll be on my way."

"Yeah sure." The stormtrooper then passed her into the storage room but not before shoving his plastoid shoulder plate against her Beskar armor.

The resulting scrape set a small alarm off in her mind.

Most of clan Saxon wore plastoid armor.

She had originally assumed it was because they were being modeled by the Empire, but now… she wondered if there was a deeper meaning behind it.

"One more thing…" Thisk turned to the stormtrooper before he closed the door.

The soldier paused and turned.

"What?"

"Have you happened to see Rukh around here?"

"The alien? Yeah I've seen him, walked passed me very quickly; on his way to the bridge I imagine."

"When was this?" She asked.

"Five minutes ago, maybe less."

That was more recent than she thought.

"Thank you." She said calmly.

Thisk turned away.

So, Rukh was in on the agreement with Saxon.

He was hiding valuable secrets.

Which led her to the conclusion that Tiber had no use for a secret weapon, unless it was to fight against other Mandalorians.

She kept herself calm.

Clan Nov was perhaps not in harm's way, even though Baso led them to the clan, Thisk hoped she was at least smart enough to move the clan away from it's original position.

She probably couldn't count on Baso to know that though.

Thisk needed to find Rukh. She had to know about the weapon to save her clan, and potentially other clans.

But the Noghri was unpredictable. His movements had no particular pattern.

She wasn't sure if that was on purpose or if that was just the way he was.

In any case she needed to catch him alone, away from other crew members for her little interrogation.

Thisk began her work by patrolling more often closer to the bridge in hopes of catching him.

Eight hours passed and she had not seen the Noghri, or anyone who might know where to find him.

By her estimations they had less than twelve hours before reaching Coruscant.

For whatever reason Thrawn was needed, she did not wish to be apart of it.

Two Chiss in the capitol planet was more than enough to cause problems without one also being a Mandalorian and the other the greatest strategist the Empire had ever seen.

Thisk knew she needed rest before they reached the planet.

She made her way to her quarters, walking past a group of well rested stormtroopers on their way to the commissary.

Her room was down a long private hallway, as the noise of footsteps there was only the faint sound of her boots and the hum of the ship in the halls.

Thisk did not like large crowed areas, but she disliked quiet stillness like this.

It left an eerie feeling in her core.

She slowed her footsteps just slightly and placed her hands on her new Westar-35s.

She opened the doors to her quarters.

The room was dark as it was before, no lights were on.

Suddenly she spotted a heat signature in the corner and she whipped out her pistols.

The lights turned on to reveal Rukh standing in the corner.

Thisk did not lower her weapon.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Rukh took a few steps forward, his grey eyes did not leave her visor and seemed to see right through her.

She knew what this was about.

The Noghri held out his hand and uncurled his fingers, revealing the commlink Thrawn has given her.

"Explain."

**Thisk is in hot water now...**


	18. Unleashed

**Chapter 17**

**Unleashed**

Thisk started lowering her weapon, but slowly.

"Are you here to arrest me?" She asked.

"Answer the question." Rukh growled.

Thisk's lips were drawn into a tightly in concentration.

She closed the door.

"I need to help my clan, protect it, if I have to." She kept a tight grip on her pistols.

"You were spying." He growled.

Thisk knew the Chimera recently had a traitor in their midst. She doubted they'd treat another spy any kinder than the first.

"I did what I had to." She said. "What is Tiber Saxon planning?"

The Noghri remained silent.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn has ordered my silence on the matter."

"I am afraid I cannot afford to wait any longer. This ship is heading for the capitol, when I need to be elsewhere. There is a threat to _my_ clan, and I need to protect them."

Thisk clenched her fists a little tighter around her weapons.

"I'm going to ask one more time for you to tell me what Tiber Saxon is hiding."

Rukh stared at her with the same determination and confidence that she herself held.

"And what if I don’t?" The gray alien asked.

"I will persuade you." Thisk's scarlet eyes burned behind her visor.

The standoff ensued.

Thisk was feeling every sensation she experienced and more.

Her anger, her defiance, her will to defend, all emotions that slipped through, stirred her very being that she could only describe as the Force.

Rukh was not going to easily give up the information. His mind was very guarded, as if he expected this kind of invasion.

Thisk pressed further Into his mind. It felt like her mind was slamming against a wall repeatedly.

Her head pounded, but she ignored her physical pain.

She sensed she could find a weakness.

She could hear Rukh hit the ground, but she couldn't see him, not in a physical sense.

Finally images started slipping through; flashes of his time walking through the hall.

Thisk forced her way deeper, harder, into his mind. She used her will to break her way through.

On the ground out of her sight, the Noghi was clutching his head. He was growling and snarling.

"Ome! Phame! Phame!" He shouted in Sy Bisti as he writhed.

_Just a little further…_

Rukh was still trying to withhold his memories of his conversation with her Father.

One more final push finally got him to break.

Something of a screech emitted from outside Thisk's vision.

She saw from Rukh's memories, the events she finally looked for.

She was in Thrawn's office.

"She does not come free." Tiber Saxon's haughty voice was familiar. "I believe she is of great importance, to you. But I want something in return."

Her father's face was glacially calm.

"And what would that be?"

"I am working on a project, it requires the Empire's financial aid." Tiber smirked.

"What kind of project?" Thrawn raised his chin a little.

"A weapon, a weapon that targets beskar. With it we can take on rival clans that stand up against the empire. Clan Wren, Clan Nov perhaps… in any case, Mandalore will submit to the Empire's ruling."

"You will then rule Mandalore?" Thrawn asked.

"As a loyal servant to the Emperor, I will." Tiber assured.

"And what about the prisoner? Why do you believe she is important to me?" he asked.

"I'll leave that one for you to figure out."

A Visible shudder ran through her mind and body as she switched to the next scene.

"Go, find her and bring her to me." Thrawn was looking at her through Rukh's eyes. "Investigate, I expect a report."

Another shudder ran through Thisk's body like lightning, then another, followed by another.

More flashes, images, voices in both Basic, Sy Bisti and another language she did not know.

She could not control it now, her head swirled, she was seeing things in his mind.

But she was losing control of her own memories.

Abzoj's death, Baso's humiliating her, her longing for death…

She could not keep those memories to herself.

They were linked somehow.

She tried to break free, before she let anything else slip.

It was harder than she thought.

This kind of power, though exposing her own memories had enhanced her mind-reading capabilities ten fold.

She found it hard to let go, until she saw her mother's face, full of tears, behind the glass of the escape pod door.

_No.. Not that one…_ she couldn't relive it, not again.

Promptly and with a great effort she severed the connection. 

Her physical sight was restored, but her body was extremely weak.

As the door to her room opened, she turned to face the intruders, drawing her pistols.

But in the same motion Thisk's knees gave out. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell from complete exhaustion.

**Ome! Phame! Phame! - Stop! Get out! Get out!**

**This one was powerful... probably the most emotion we'll see from her... I guess we'll find out soon enough. Be sure to follow @TheLoneMandalorian on Tiktok! Also, I would like to give a quick shout out to anyone here from Galactic Hub!**


	19. Intervention

**Chapter 18**

**Intervention**

Thrawn strode into the room first. He had his escort wait outside.

When he stepped in, he first saw Rukh on the floor writhing. Next, he saw Thisk who had turned to look at him; only, she hadn't really seen him.

For a split second she had a hold on her pistols, but her head slowly tilted upwards as her legs gave out.

As she was falling, Thrawn had calmly and swiftly caught her. His hands supported her arms, which kept her standing to some degree.

"Get Rukh to the medical bay." He commanded the others outside.

Two Stormtroopers had come in and removed Rukh from the room.

Thrawn laid the Mandalorian on the bed.

It was hard to tell if she was in pain or not.

"Sir." A Stormtrooper stepped up. "Would live a medical team to be sent down here?"

"A medical droid is all that will be required here." He said.

"Yes sir." The Stormtrooper replied, and he hurried away, his voice trailing off while speaking into his commlink.

Thrawn kept his scarlet eyes on his daughter.

She had lied, defied and worse of all spied. She had showed up and put everything he worked for at risk.

She could face serious charges against the Empire.

He did not like to think what he'd be responsible for, if she faced execution.

Among all this, he could not stop looking at her.

Even concealed by all the armor, just knowing that his daughter was in there alive, gave him something of a comfort.

He wished to see her face to see how she had aged, matured, into the adult she is now.

In ten minutes, the medical droid was in the room.

Thrawn moved everyone out of the room, even himself, while the droid examined her.

He wished he could be in there with her.

But he knew that her code did not permit living things to see her face.

He would do his best to stand by it for her sake.

The two Death Troopers that had followed him were ordered away. They were reluctant.

He understood their concern, the Mandalorian was a warrior, and though they had never seen her in action, the simple reputation of one was enough to cast a shadow on their opinions.

Thrawn reflected back to the time when Eli Vanto had heard of the Chiss and their reputation.

At the time, Vanto didn't know what to think either, until he had learned about them from Thrawn.

But Thisk was not likely to be showing Death Troopers about her culture, nor did she wish to share anything with her own Father. 

But that was understandable, and expected. She had been through much over the last few years, but she was resilient and he could be proud of that. 

The Death Troopers, on the other hand would, perceive her as a threat. Unfortunately there was little he could do to convince them she wasn't, given her recent actions.

Thrawn did not see a use for the Death Troopers, they would best spend their time preparing for the next day.

The door to the room opened.

The droid walked out, but wordlessly, Thrawn directed it back inside and closed the door.

"What have you found?" He asked.

"There is no physical damage." The droid replied. "But the brain is extremely active. I've never seen readings like these before."

The droid's blank white eyes turned back to Thrawn.

"She is a sort of stasis, a coma."

"How do we get her out?" He asked, turning his gaze to the Mandalorian.

"I suspect the reasoning behind it is a sort of sensory overload. I would recommend dulling her senses, to see if a change occurs in her brain, but there is no single pattern in the brain waves. It would be hard to tell if it would work."

Thrawn considered a moment.

He knew Thisk had Sight to some degree. As far as he knew about the strange ability, it connected somehow to the senses.

It was the most logical way therefore, to free her from sleep.

"You may proceed." He said.

He watched the droid lay dark cloth used for soaking wounds across her visor, covering the audio receptors too.

Her hands and feet were already covered by her own gloves and boots.

The droid turn off the lights.

"Droid." Thrawn said. "Could you leave the room for a moment?"

"The patient is-."

"I would like to try at attempting to call her from her from her sleep. The movements and sound from your motors will likely disturb the process."

"That is logical." It replied.

"You may return in a few minutes." He said.

The droid left and the room fell completely silent.

Thrawn stood at the foot of Thisk's bed.

He waited a moment for the stillness to take its hold on her.

Then, he began.

"Mitth'isk'ilehlikoli, Baye menji, Wuze." He ordered in Chuenh

A small twitch of her hand.

He waited a minute before continuing.

"Baye, vake!" A jolt like electricity ran through Thisk, her body started to convulse.

"Baye sothendwe semo."

Suddenly, Thisk sat straight up with a gasp.

Thrawn took a few steps back, retreating from her immediate line of vision.

Her body was shaking, the cloth fell from her visor.

She did not register there was someone else in the room, as it was very dark and she was looking down at her legs.

Thrawn noticed she was panting, like she had run for a very long time and just now stopped to breathe.

He wanted to say something, maybe something consoling, but he felt he must be firm.

Coma or no, she still faced a lot of charges and was in deep trouble.

Besides she needed rest and at the moment he would not disturb her.

Thrawn could see just fine in the dim light, he saw Thisk lean back in bed peacefully.

She was exhausted, but at least she was going to sleep and get rest for now.

He turned to leave, but just before the door opened.

He heard her whisper ever so faintly,

"Abebe…"

She was perhaps delirious with exhaustion, but still he would not forget that she had called him "father" for the first time since she was a child.

**Baye menji, Wuze - Come back, Come**

**Baye, vake! Baye sothendwe semo -Come, awake! Come back my dear.**

**(Sniff) I'm... I'm not crying, you are...**


End file.
